A Christmas Miracle
by Evil-Chibi-Tiffy
Summary: Inuyasha's and Kagome's divorce will be finalized after New Years.Can their kids get them back together before then? With all the drama and people standing in their way they'll really need a Christmas miracle to bring their parents back together again.
1. Can life get any worse?

This is my newest Inuyasha Fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it! Loves Evil-Chibi-Tiffy!

-x-x-x-

Ina watched as her dad's car backed out of her house's driveway. She looked at her twin brother and noticed his eyes following the car. Inuyasha saw his kids and gave them a sad smile.

"Ina, where's daddy going?" Ina looked at her younger sister. All three Takahashi children had inherited their father's ears and could hear the music playing as the car drove further and further away from them.

"Daddy's going to work." replied Ina. Her brother glared at her, but she ignored him. They walked into their house and found their mother sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of tea. Ina and Kosuke recognized the scent. 'Gingerbread' they thought. It was her favorite, but she usually drank it when she was stressed or sad.

"Mommy!" Kagome smiled as her four year old daughter Izayoi ran up to her. She gave her daughter a hug. She noticed the looks her two oldest were giving her.

"Izayoi sweetie, why don't you go change out of your school clothes?" she asked. Izayoi nodded and ran off to her room. Once she was gone she faced the sixteen year old twins. She had only been twenty when she had them, and although she didn't get to enjoy life as her other friends, she loved every minute she spent on her children. Inuyasha and she never regretted it either.

"Why was dad here?" asked Kosuke. He looked the most like his father. He had his father's long silver hair that he kept in a low ponytail and amber eyes that could turn from calmness to anger in seconds. Ina had black hair with silver streaks going through it and amber eyes. She was the stubborn and menacing one of the two and Kosuke was the calmer one. Although at times Kosuke could be just like his father, they used to joke around that he was Inuyasha's miniature clone. He took it the hardest when Kagome and Inuyasha told them of that they were going to get a divorce.

Kagome sighed. "Well as you know your winter break is coming up soon." She paused and looked down at her cup of tea. "Your father wants you for the holidays." Ina gasped. Kosuke tensed up and clutched his fists.

"He wants you to meet his new girlfriend, as well."

"Are you kidding me? You guys have only been separated for four months!" Ina yelled. Kagome looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ina, things weren't going good. Your father's as stubborn as you and it only makes it harder for our relationship."

"I'm not going." Ina and Kagome looked at Kosuke.

"Kosuke-" Kagome began. Kosuke shook his head.

"No, I'm not going. It's not fair, and dad's being an ass about it." He said.

"Kosuke, I have no choice. He's your father and you might as well get use to it. Our divorce will be finalized after the new year." Ina and Kosuke glare at her and walked off into their room, refusing to make matters worse for their mother.

-x-x-x-

Ina walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. Her life was going great until her parents announced they were splitting up. She didn't understand why her parents would decide to. They always acted as if they were teenagers in love. And after Izayoi was born things seem to improve between them. Then several months ago, her dad started staying later and later for work. It created tension between her mother and father until finally four months later they announced they were getting a divorce.

Ina bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She didn't want to spend her Christmas and New Year's with her dad and his girlfriend. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She smiled as she recognized the ringtone. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Hey Kohaku!" she giggled as she answered the phone.

"Hey babe. You doing okay?" he asked. She could feel the blush on her cheeks. She and Kohaku have been dating for almost a year and it had been one of the best years of her life. He was two years older than her and happened to be her mother's best friend little brother and her uncle's best friend.

Both her uncle Souta and Kohaku were considered miracle babies by their mothers, considering they weren't expecting to have children at all due to their age. Two years later came Ina and her brother Kosuke; she always thought it was funny that her uncle was only two years older than her. She loved embarrassing him by calling him uncle in front of his friends and girls he liked.

"Hey, Ina?" his voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Um, yea." Kohaku laughed at her response. She heard a knock on her door and then it opened revealing her brother, Souta, and Kohaku. Ina looked at her phone and then at Kohaku.

"How'd-"

"Mom came by to see Kagome." Intercepted Souta. He pointed at Kohaku. "He just came by to see you." Ina frowned at him and slammed her phone shut. The four of them walked downstairs and into the game room. It was really the basement, but several years ago Inuyasha renovated it into a game room for the twins.

Souta and Kosuke sat in the beanbag chairs while Ina and Kohaku sat down on the couch together. Kohaku put his arm around Ina as she glared at her brother.

He scowled at her. "What?"

"You're the closest to dad. You need to talk to him." She replied.

"Didn't you hear mom earlier? He's fucken stubborn, even worse than you." Souta and Kohaku snickered at his comment. Ina punched Kohaku in the stomach and threw a pillow at Souta.

"Damn you, Kosuke. I don't want to spend my Christmas and New Year's with Kinky-ho."

Kosuke, Kohaku, and Souta gave her confused looks. "Kinky-ho?" asked Souta.

"Dad's girlfriend's name is Kikyo. I prefer to call her Kinky-ho." She answered bluntly.

"Y'know dad's not gonna be happy be happy hearing you say that."

"Does it look like I care, Kosuke?"

"No. then again the only thing you care about is tennis, your friends, and what clothes you think will make you look cute enough for Kohaku." Kohaku gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"I always think you look cute, Ina." Said Kohaku. Souta and Kosuke pretended to gag.

"Please no flirting with my niece, Kohaku." Kohaku rolled his eyes as Ina glared at Souta.

Just then Kagome walked into the room. "Hey Kohaku how's Sango doing?" he shrugged.

"Bitchy." He replied bluntly. Kagome laughed. Both twins gave him grateful smiles for making her laugh.

"Can you blame her, she has three kids and you to deal with." Laughed Kagome. Kohaku shrugged. Kohaku's parents and Kagome's dad passed away when Souta and Kohaku were barely one, Kosuke was named after his dead grandfathers while Ina was named after her father and Kagome's mother.

Kagome looked at the twins and gave them a false happy smile. "Ina, Kosuke? You're father's coming to pick you two and Izayoi tomorrow." Ina arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. Their school wasn't out for another two days.

"You're spending winter break with your father and Kikyo."

"WHAT!"

-x-x-x-

So what do you guys think? Please tell me if I need to improve or fix anything or if you have any questions please PM me or ask in a review! Thank you! And yes this is a Christmas fic so it'll be short


	2. Never said I had to like you

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Love always Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but hey maybe I'll get him for Christmas this year.

-x-x-x-

Ina glared at her mother as she packed Izayoi's bags. She and her mother argued for almost an hour yesterday about going to her dad's girlfriend's house.

She loved her dad, but the mere fact of him even being with woman that's not her mother angered her. Kosuke kept quiet throughout the argument, but she knew he didn't want to go with their dad anymore than she wanted to.

Kagome sighed and said, "Ina, stop glaring at me and go pack your bags." When she didn't get one of Ina's rude remarks, she turned to face her daughter. Ina was looking out the window with a sad expression. Kagome knew her daughter and she rarely ever saw her daughter with this particular expression. She walked towards her daughter and led her to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Ina nodded and sat down.

"Ina, I know you're sad about the divorce, but please try and understand this may be the best for you, Kosuke, and Izayoi." Ina didn't reply, instead she looked around what use to be her parents' bedroom. The walls were painted a midnight blue and were covered with pictures of them as a family. The last picture they took together was for Izayoi's birthday party. Kagome followed Ina's gaze and found the picture she was staring at.

"That was a fun day wasn't it?" she asked smiling. Ina turned pink and let a short laugh.

"Yea, if you think dad trying to kill Kohaku is funny." Inuyasha had found Kohaku kissing Ina and obviously didn't approve. Kohaku spent the rest of the party hiding Inuyasha.

"Well, you shouldn't have been kissing Kohaku if you knew your father was going to be around." Ina shrugged but smiled at her mother. Her dad may not completely approve of her dating Kohaku, but she was glad that her mom did. After all, that was her best friend's little brother and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her daughter.

"Mom, what are the chances of you and dad getting back together?" Kagome's eyes widen at Ina's question. Then she laughed and replied, "Sweetie, for that you'll need a Christmas miracle." Ina smiled and hugged her mother. 'If I need a Christmas miracle, that's what I'm gonna get.'

-x-x-x-

Ina looked out the window as her dad drove them to his girlfriend's house. Her dad made small talk with them, but Izayoi kept interrupting them.

"-and then Akina said that Raidon thought I was cute!" Ina and Kosuke laughed at their father's grim expression from Izayoi's story.

Izayoi was Inuyasha's baby girl and had jet black hair. She resembled the late Izayoi Takahashi from looks down to her attitude. He hated knowing that guys liked her and Ina.

"So, Ina?"

"Hm?" she didn't bother looking at her father.

"How's Kohaku treating you?" Ina's ears twitched.

"He treats me like a princess. He's always there when I need someone to cheer me up." Ina glanced at her dad. There was a look of pain as though someone had slapped him on his face.

"That's great, Ina." She could tell that he wanted to say more but had decided against it.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a huge mansion. The Izayoi gasped loudly when they stopped in front of it.

"Wow, this house is big, daddy!" she squealed. Kosuke and Ina looked at each other and then back at the mansion. They couldn't help but be impress too. They got out of the car and walked inside.

"Kikyo will be here in a couple of minutes. Just head upstairs and find your rooms." instructed Inuyasha.

"How do we know if it's our room, daddy?" asked Izayoi looking around the large mansion. Inuyasha smiled at his young daughter's question.

"They have name plates on the door." Inuyasha motioned for them to head up the stairs while he left to get their bags from the car.

Ina found her room at the end of the hall across form Kosuke's. She opened the door and gasped. The room was amazing. The walls were a pale red color and creamy white designs, the carpet was black and in the far corner of the room was a round bed with a canopy. She noticed that the room had a vintage look to it as she walked to a pair of doors and opened them. It was a walk in closet. She walked out of the room and into Kosuke's. It almost the same except instead of pale red walls with designs, his were black with red slashes and his carpet was a bloody red color. Suddenly they heard a loud squeal, they ran out of the room and into what obviously was Izayoi's room. Her room was a complete princess wonderland. Pink carpet and walls with golden designs, a princess bed with a canopy and even a princess playhouse. It was everything and anything a little girl could want.

They heard their dad calling them and walked down the stairs to see their dad with his arm around a woman who looked like their mom but with cold expression and paler skin. Ina instantly felt a bad vibe from her and judging from Kosuke's face, he felt it too.

"Hey, guys this is Kikyo." The siblings just gave a wave and turned to head back upstairs when their father said, "I'm going to go pick up our dinner. Izayoi, why don't you come with me?" Izayoi nodded and grabbed her father's hand and headed out, leaving the twins alone with Kikyo. They waited until the car had gone before talking.

Once it was gone Kikyo smiled at them. "So how are you two?" she looked at Kosuke and smiled. "Wow, Kosuke, Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he said that you look exactly like him." Kosuke didn't reply but instead waited for his sister to reply for him, sure enough she did.

"Cut the happy crap. We know you don't want us here." Kikyo looked at her surprised and then gave the twins a smirk.

"Good, at least you know." She looked at both of them. She finally got with the man of her dreams and he had three brats with him. She looked at Ina.

"You have your mother's face. How is Kagome, by the way?" Ina glared at her.

"Has my dad been talking about her?" she asked. Kikyo laughed. Ina didn't like the sound of it. It reminded her of laughs the evil witches would do in the old princess movies she use to watch as a child.

"Your mother and I went to school together. Little Miss. Perfect, always got good grades, main roles in our plays and musicals, cheer captain, she always got everything she wanted. Even the man I loved, Inuyasha Takahashi.

"But it seems life isn't being all that gracious to her now. " Kosuke quickly grabbed his sister by her waist to keep her from clawing Kikyo's face out.

"You stupid bitch! You're the reason our life is hell right now!" yelled Ina.

Kikyo just laughed. "No, I'm not. That's your mother's fault. She's that one who ruined your life, and mine. In fact, if it wasn't for you stupid little idiots, Inuyasha and I would already be married and enjoying life."

"We're the reason that you and my dad can't be together?" asked Ina suddenly smiling.

"Didn't you hear you me, brat?" Kosuke let go of Ina and looked at her. Both twins had big smiles on their faces.

"You don't have a choice but to be nice to us-" started Kosuke.

"- but we on the other hand don't have to be nice to you." finished Ina. Both twins turned around and leaped to the top of the stairs, they turned to face and gave her genuine smiles.

"Don't get to comfortable around our dad. He won't be with you for long anyway…" Kosuke smiled and walked towards his room. Ina's smile grew wider.

"He's right, he won't be with you… by the time we're done with you." With that Ina walked away leaving a fuming Kikyo at the bottom of the stairs.

'I waited too long for Inuyasha to be mine… I'll be damned if those stupid brats of his get in the way.' She walked into her office and pulled out her cell phone. She smiled as she dialed the number of the one person who can help her.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru? This is Kikyo."

"Kikyo-sama! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Listen, I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you, Kikyo-sama."

"You go to Tokyo high school correct? Well, I want you to find me all the information you can get for on Ina and Kosuke Takahashi."

"Ina Takahashi? This will be fun. She's dating the co-captain of the soccer team, Kohaku Tanaka."

"I take it you don't like her?"

"Hell no! Kohaku was supposed to be mine!" Kikyo smiled at Kaoru's response.

"Good, if you do what I tell you, I guarantee Kohaku will be yours by Christmas."

Kaoru laughed. "In that case, it would be my pleasure to help you." Kikyo smirked.

'Inuyasha, soon you will be all mine.'

-x-x-x-

Chapter two is done! Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, alerted, and added this story on their favorites list! Chapter three will be posted soon!

Inukag4eva2282

Chocolatesundae

Edasama

Darkangel0212

Sesshy's Lady favorites

Maribby09

WindScarShikionJewlInuKags

Asuyami

ChaoticFlower15

Purduepup

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

Thank you for reviewing, alerting, and adding my story on your favorites!


	3. Daddy's little girl always wins!

Here's chapter three of 'A Christmas Miracle.' Love always Evil-Chibi-Tiffy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… yet!

-x-x-x-

Inuyasha watched as Ina skipped down the stairs. "What's up with you?" Ina looked at her dad with a confused expression.

"What'd ya mean?"

"You're up early and you were skipping down the stairs." Ina looked around the kitchen and grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl.

"I'm happy. Is that a crime?" She took a bite and sniffed the air. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She's not here." Ina glanced at him.

"I don't care about her." He glared at her. He knew that the twins didn't get along with Kikyo. They had made it obvious the night before during dinner.

Both Kosuke and Izayoi walked into the kitchen and ignored the glaring contest between their sister and father. Suddenly there was a loud honk, Kosuke looked out the kitchen window and spotted Kohaku's car waiting for them. Ina noticed it too, threw the remains of the pear in the trash.

"See ya dad." The twins gave their dad a wave and ran out the door. Inuyasha watched as they climbed into the car with Kohaku and Souta. Ina climbed into the front with Kohaku and gave him a kiss, while Kosuke climbed into the back with Souta. He waited until the car was out of sight before turning to Izayoi.

The four year old was sitting on one of the stools biting into an apple. She smiled at her father.

"Daddy? When are you coming back home?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Not for a very long time, Izayoi." She tipped her head to the side and bounced off the stool. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the front door.

"Izayoi? Where are you taking me?" she looked at her father and replied, "Back home to me and mommy and Ina and Kosuke!" He let out a short laugh and picked her up.

"You don't have school today so why don't we go visit Uncle Sesshoumaru and Aunt Rin?" Izayoi squealed.

"Yay! I get to see Uncle Sesshy!" Inuyasha laughed at her nickname for Sesshoumaru.

"Yea, we're going to go see Uncle Sesshy." 'If Rin doesn't kill me before I get to talk to him…'

-x-x-x-

"So no luck with your dad?" asked Souta.

Ina crossed her arms. "Nope. But Kosuke and I have a plan."

"Does it involve anything illegal?"

"Possibly."

"If anyone asks, I don't know you." Ina turned around from her seat and glared at Souta.

"Why do you always assume everything I think of is going to turn out bad?" Souta gave her a dead-panned look.

"You're seriously asking me this?" Ina nodded while Kosuke and Kohaku chuckled.

"Ina every time you think of something, I usually end up getting hurt or bitched at, or even worse both by mom, Kagome, and grandpa."

"Y'know, you're our uncle and she's your older sister. Don't you want her to be happy again?" she gave him her puppy eyes. He glared at her for several seconds before turning away and sighing.

"Fine, you win. What'd ya need?" Ina grinned.

-x-x-x-

Izayoi looked out the window watching the buildings go by. She loved going to work with her dad, it was always their special time, but since he left he hardly had time for her anymore. She was determined to bring him back home to her mommy again.

After last night's dinner she had gone to Kosuke's room but had paused when she heard both Kosuke and Ina talking in whispers. Her hearing was still developing and since she was only a one fourth demon it wouldn't be fully developed until she was five. What she did hear was enough to convince her that her father needed to get back together with her mother and fast. She glanced at her father and recalled the conversation she overheard from the twins.

"We need to show dad Kinky-ho's true colors. I can't stand her."

"Calm down sis. School's out in two days and then we have two and half weeks until Christmas. We'll use that time to work on getting Kikyo's last nerve."

"Kinky-ho. And Izayoi? She's little but maybe she can help. I mean c'mon that pipsqueak's daddy's little princess, her actions and opinions matter most to dad and you know dad can't resist her."

"True, but she's only four. Mom hasn't even told her why dad doesn't live at home. She probably thinks Kik-"

"Kinky-ho."

"-Kinky-ho, is dad's lady friend." Izayoi wanted to barge into the room and yell that she wasn't that stupid and that she understood everything, but she sensed her father climbing up the stairs and rushed to her room.

Izayoi looked at her dad and thought of what she could say to convince him of coming back home.

"Daddy?"

"Yea, Izayoi?"

"You are coming home for Christmas right?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha looked at her from the rearview mirror and hesitated.

He was hoping they could all spend Christmas with Kikyo, since she would most likely become their step-mother after the divorce was finalized.

"Well, Izayoi. I was hoping we could spend Christmas just us and Kikyo." Izayoi frowned and puffed out her cheeks.

"No. Izayoi no like Kikyo."

Inuyasha sighed as he parked his car in front of his work building. He waited as Izayoi unbuckled herself. He held his hand out for her to hold but she looked at it and turned her head, ignoring it and ran ahead into the building. Inuyasha felt his heart break at her actions but brushed it off.

Izayoi ran into the lobby and greeted everyone before heading up in the elevator. The elevator was glass all around; she caught sight of her dad and stuck out her tongue at him. Inuyasha simply laughed at her.

Once the elevator stopped she rushed into her uncle and aunt's office.

"Uncle Sesshy!" Sesshoumaru glanced at his niece and went back to his computer. Izayoi frowned at him and turned to Rin and gave her a hug.

"Auntie Rin!" Rin laughed and hugged her back. "Hey Izayoi. How are you?"

"Bad! Daddy wants me, Ina, and Kosuke to spend Christmas with Kinky-ho!" Rin let out a giggle at the sound of Ina's nickname for Kikyo.

Just then Inuyasha walked into the office. "Hey Sesshoumaru. Do you have the files on the Nakamouri case?" Sesshoumaru handed him the files and nodded towards Rin.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha suddenly shuddered and faced Rin.

"Yes?"

"What this I hear about you wanting to the kids to spend Christmas with Kinky-ho?"

"Would you people stop calling her that? And yes, Kagome agreed to it." Rin walked up to Inuyasha and glared at him. She was small compared to his six feet and even smaller when she next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and Rin finally married earlier this year after dating for almost five years. Originally Sesshoumaru was going to marry Kagura, they had been together since middle school, but she died before they entered college. When they were in college, Kagome introduced Rin to Sesshoumaru and ever since then they had been together. Inuyasha always wondered how a hyper and childish Rin could even be with his cold older brother.

"She agreed to it? I highly doubt that. Kagome probably only agreed to it to make you happy. See? Even though you're breaking her heart, she's still trying to make you happy." Izayoi looked at her father with her ears pressed against her head.

"You're breaking mommy's heart?" she sounded like she was about to cry.

"No! I love mommy very much, Izayoi!" he picked her up and hugged her tight. "We'll spend Christmas with your mommy, I promise." He carried her out of the office. Izayoi gave Rin a smile and thumbs up, which Rin returned. Once the door had closed, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I take it you two planned that?" asked Sesshoumaru not bothering to looked up from his computer.

"Nah, Kagome's only trying to make Inuyasha happy and it's not working. I got a text from Souta earlier saying that they're all helping Ina, Kosuke, and Izayoi get Kagome and Inuyasha back together." She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Inuyasha's being too stubborn. I hope that'll never happen to us." Sesshoumaru didn't look at her, but she knew he was thinking the same thing. She gave him a kiss and walked to the door. He took a drink from his coffee when Rin said, "If it were to happen I hope our children will get us back together." He sputtered and replied, "Children? Rin." She grinned at him and closed the door behind her.

-x-x-x-

"Haya!" Ina climbed out of Kohaku's car and ran over to her best friend, Haya Inoue. She had green eyes like her mother and red hair with black streaks going through it, similar Ina's black hair with silver streaks. She was Ayame's and Kouga's oldest daughter.

"Hey, Ina!" Kosuke, Souta, and Kohaku walked over to them. Kohaku took Ina's hand and walked with her as she talked to Haya.

"Rin texted Souta saying that Izayoi managed to convinced dad to spend Christmas at our house, but he's going to bring Kinky-ho."

Haya nodded. "My dad doesn't like her. He says he gets a bad vibe from her. Did you know she used to go to school with our parents?" Ina nodded and let go of Kohaku's hand to open her locker. Kohaku went and opened his as well.

" We need to get rid of Kinky-ho, but she's really tricky." Haya opened her mouth to say something but paused when a certain scent hit her nose. She looked at Ina and groaned as they both recognized the scent. Kaoru Motomiya.

They both turned to face the panther demon. She had shoulder length black hair, a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead and clear blue eyes. She walked up to Kohaku and smiled at him.

"Hey, Haku… So when are you gonna leave that ho, hm?" Ina walked up to the both of them and pulled Kohaku to her.

"Sorry but he doesn't like sluts." Ina replied coldly.

"Who you calling a slut? You skank."

"Ho."

"Bitch."

"Why, thank you. I know I am." Ina smirked and grabbed Kohaku's hand. The rest of the group laughed and walked away from her.

Kaoru simply smiled. 'Don't worry, Ina. Kohaku will be mine soon enough.'

-x-x-x-

Chapter 3 is done! So what do you think? Please tell me and if you have any questions. Please ask! Loves Evil-Chibi-Tiffy!

Thank you to the following for alerting, reviewing, or adding this story to your favorites!

Inukag4eva2282

Chocolatesundae

Sammie-Wammie: thank you so much for your review i really appreciate it! and to be honest I'm not really sure at the moment.

Random Dreamer

Inu-yusukekaiba102

VoodooBanshee

tinyHedgehog: I love your name!


	4. Always thinking about you

Here's Chapter four! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! As a thanks here's a nice long chappie I hope you all will enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own him… but I hope I'll get him from Santa! :D

-x-x-x-

Ina and Haya joined the rest of the guys at their table. It was now lunch and the day seemed to be getting worse and worse for Ina. Ina sat down next to Kohaku and Haya next to Kosuke. It was no secret that the two liked each other but they always insisted they were nothing but friends.

Ina frowned as she saw Kaoru walk to their table. She growled. "What do you want?"

Kaoru looked surprised. "Why nothing. Tsutsumi-sensei wanted me to remind Kohaku that we have practice for the musical afterschool, after all the play is next week."

Haya glared at Kaoru. "Okay, we got the message. Now go away before Ina decides to kill you and I guarantee I won't hold her back either."

Kaoru ignored her and gave Kohaku a wink. "I'll see you after school, Haku-baby."

Once she was gone, Ina stood up and left the table. Kohaku groaned and watched as Ina walked away.

"What got her pissed?" asked Souta munching on a fry.

"Kohaku and Kaoru are singing a duet together for the winter musical and in the end they have to kiss."

Kosuke arched an eyebrow. "Wait, Kaoru's kissing Kohaku and Ina isn't complaining?"

Haya shook her head. "She can't or Tsutsumi-sensei will kick her out of the musical. She finally got the solo she wanted and she can't risk it."

Kohaku stood up and walked in the direction Ina went. After he disappeared, Haya continued, "During class Kohaku and Kaoru were practicing the song and Kohaku was about to leave the stage skipping the kissing part saying it was unnecessary until the day of the actual musical, when Kaoru grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, Ina completely broke down. Kaoru's friends didn't make it easier by saying how cute a couple Kaoru and Kohaku made and that even their names went together."

Kosuke shook his head. "Damn, Ina has it hard enough. Kaoru's just making it worse"

Haya nodded in agreement. She wanted to tell Souta and Kosuke about what Ina had said to her earlier about her and Kohaku's relationship, but decided against it. Ina would tell them later.

-x-x-x-

Kohaku walked up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. He spotted Ina leaning against the fencing and walked over to her. The roof was always empty since no one was allowed up there, but Kohaku and Ina always managed to sneak up there when they needed privacy from the rest of their friends.

"Hey." He said. She didn't look at him.

He looked at her and took her hand. She turned to face him but didn't say anything.

"Ina, you know I didn't want to kiss Kaoru." Ina bit her lip and looked away. Kohaku frowned and cupped her cheek, making her look at him.

"Ina. I don't like Kaoru."

"But you used to!" She yelled. She directly into his eyes. Kohaku used to like Kaoru until he started getting close to Ina, when she was a freshman and he was a sophomore.

Kohaku's eyes didn't waver from her own when she said that. After several moments she looked away. She pulled her hand from his and walked the railing and sat on it. Kohaku followed her and stood in front of her, his hands gripped the railing on both sides on where she sat. He lifted her chin up and made her look into his eyes.

"Ina, I used to like her. Everything changed after I started getting closer to you. I forgot everything about her, every time I saw her and she tried to ask me out on a date or flirt with me, the only one I thought about was you." Ina felt the blush on her cheeks and tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. "Ina, I didn't want to kiss her and you know it. She's the one who caught me off guard."

Ina frowned. "Took you a while to get your lips off hers, looked like you were enjoying it too."

Kohaku looked at her surprised and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "You. In case you didn't notice, I couldn't really do anything since she was trying to stick her tongue down my throat. She's a really bad kisser." Ina looked at him and started laughing along with him. After several minutes they stopped and Kohaku cupped her cheek and pulled her close. "Besides, Ina, you're the only one I'll ever kiss." He was about to pulled her into a kiss when she pulled away.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and grinned. "You're absolutely crazy if you think I'm going to kiss you after you kissed Kaoru." She jumped off the railing and started walking towards the roof entrance. He stared after her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me. Seriously, Ina?" he yelled after her.

She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. "As serious as I'll ever be." Kohaku slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face.

"So when do I get to kiss you again?"

"Tomorrow… maybe and don't forget to used mouthwash! Lots and lots of mouthwash!" Kohaku shook his head and followed her off the roof. 'I hate Kaoru…'

-x-x-x-

Kagome walked into the café with Sango and looked around for Ayame. They spotted the red head and near the back and went to join her.

"Hey Ayame, are we late?" asked Kagome. The wolf demon shook her head shook her.

"Nah, the only one's who's late is Rin." They ordered their drinks and Rin's and chatted while they waited.

"How are you and Inuyasha?" asked Ayame. Kagome gave her a sad smiled.

"Horrible as usual. He and the kids are spending Christmas with Kikyo." She looked out the window as Sango and Ayame exchanged worried glances.

"You and Inuyasha seriously going to go through with this divorce?" asked Sango. She had asked this question many times, since Kagome told her of it.

"Of course, there isn't any reason not to. I mean, he's already moved on. What difference is anything I say going to do?"

"There is reason." Sango and Kagome looked at Ayame, who was smiling at them.

"And that would be?"

"You and Inuyasha love each other like crazy, he's just too stubborn and you give up too easily now that he has a woman. A woman, if I may say, who hated you ever since you supposedly stole her man away from her in high school." Kagome chuckled.

"I didn't steal him away. He loved me and I loved him back. And I still do, but if being with Kikyo makes him happy then who am I to stop him?"

"You're his wife." Replied Sango.

"Soon-to-be ex-wife." The waiter came by and gave each of them their drinks, just as Rin ran into the café and joined them.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. I finally got Izayoi to nap!" Kagome looked at Rin surprised.

"Izayoi went to work with Inuyasha today?" she asked. Rin nodded.

"Yep. Oh, and by the way, Inuyasha and the kids will be spending Christmas with you."

"What how? Inuyasha told me that they were spending Christmas with Kikyo."

Rin took a sip of her tea. "Well, let's just say. There are several people trying to get you and Inuyasha back together."

"Who?"

"Your kids."

-x-x-x-

Ina walked out of the music room and over to the costume department. She looked around to find the costumes Tsutsumi-sensei had asked for when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a kiss.

She was about to pulled away, when she realized it was Kohaku. She closed her eyes and kissed him back for several minutes before pulling away. "Mm, minty… so, where did you get the mouthwash?"

He gave her one of his sexy grins. "Went and bought some before practice." She arched her eyebrow.

"For me or for Kaoru?"

"You, who else?"

"Well, you may have to practice the kissing scene again…" she let her sentence trail off as she looked away smiling.

She knew Kohaku bought it for her but she couldn't help teasing him. She laughed at expression and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm kidding. I know you bought for me." He leaned down and let their foreheads touch.

"Just don't let Kaoru kiss you until the day of the musical or else I will kill her and I seriously won't kiss you for a week."

"One whole week? That's torture, Ina." She smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss.

Unknown to the kissing couple they were being watched. Kaoru glared at the couple. Kikyo's stupid plan didn't work and what worse, is that they made up. She snuck out of the room and rushed to the roof.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Kikyo's number. She let herself calm down and as she waited for her to pick up.

"Kaoru darling, how's the fighting couple?" asked Kikyo.

"No t fighting." Kaoru growled.

"What do you mean not fighting? You did kiss Kohaku like you were supposed to didn't you?"

"Of course I did! They made up! Now what am I suppose to do?"

Kikyo looked out the window of her office. She needed the brats distracted and fighting until Inuyasha proposed to her on Christmas day. She looked across the street at Inuyasha's workplace and smiled. 'Maybe I should surprise him and have him take me out to lunch.' She thought. Just then she saw Kagome going into the building.

"Hello? Kikyo?"

"Y-es?"

"What do I do?"

She smiled at Kaoru's question. "Kaoru. Come by my house tomorrow. I have something to give you."

"Yes, ma'am." With that Kaoru hung up and looked down at the parking lot. Ina and Kohaku were heading to his car. Ina leaned against the car and pulled Kohaku to her. Kaoru had the urge to leap down from the roof and snatch Kohaku from Ina. She knew Kohaku use to like her but she never thought about him much their freshmen year, although when they entered their sophomore year, he had changed completely. He had gotten taller and cuter and she wanted him, she had asked him out but he had rejected her. His mind was now on that stupid excuse of a demon. Hell, she was more human than demon!

'Kikyo, your plan better work…'

-x-x-x-

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's work building. She was nervous seeing him again. Married sixteen years and he could still make her blush like when they first started going out. She reached his office and took a deep breath before opening the door.

She walked in and looked around the office. He wasn't there. She walked up to his desk and was about to consider going to Sesshoumaru's office instead when she heard his voice.

"Kagome?" she prayed that she wasn't blushing as she turned around to face him. He was wearing his business suit and had his hair in a low ponytail like Kosuke's. He was carrying Izayoi. Izayoi's eyes gleamed up as she jumped out of her father's arms and into Kagome's.

"Mommy! What are you doing here?" she asked. Kagome smiled.

"Your sensei called and said that you were going to sing next week for the parents and that I needed to buy you a new pretty dress for you to wear."

Izayoi gasped with delight. "Yay! I get to go shopping with mommy!" she hugged Kagome and jumped out of her arms.

"I'm gonna go tell Uncle Sesshy!" she ran out of the room, leaving the two adult to themselves. Kagome was the first to speak.

"I hope you don't mind, Inuyasha. I promise I'll drive her to Kikyo's house later." Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's alright. I can go pick her up later; Ina said she was stopping by the house anyway so I might as well go pick both of them up." She noticed his ears were twitching a little, it usually meant he was nervous about something.

"Rin told me, that you and the kids are going to spend Christmas at ou- my house."

Her correction didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Yea, it was Izayoi's idea."

There was a small pause and then he spoke again. "I'm bringing Kikyo too." She felt her chest tighten.

"Are you sure? I mean the kids-"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Kagome's eyes widen and she suddenly placed her hand over her ring. It was Inuyasha's mother wedding ring. It meant the world to the both of them and the mere thought of Kikyo wearing it sicken her.

"Inuyasha, I think we should talk." He looked her straight in the eyes.

"We've already talked."

"I know, but we always end up arguing in the end. I want us to talk at least one last time before the divorce is finalized. Without the arguing and yelling. Please?" her eyes pleaded from him to agree.

He was quiet for a couple of seconds and finally he nodded his head. "Agreed." She suddenly had the urge to go up to him and kiss him, but she refrained herself. He wasn't exactly hers at the moment, and she didn't want to make anything worse for the both of them.

"Mommy!" they turned around and stared at the little girl standing in the door way. Izayoi tapped on her flower watch that Inuyasha had given her for her birthday. "We're going to be late!"

Both adults looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?" asked the fuming four year old.

Inuyasha wiped a tear from his eye and replied, "Nothing."

Kagome giggled and nodded. "She's definitely Izayoi's little clone." Kagome walked over to Izayoi and picked her up. "Say bye to daddy." Izayoi nodded and yelled, "Bye daddy!" before finally leaving. Inuyasha walked over to his desk and sat down. He missed Kagome, but things weren't working out for them. Not like it used to. Several minutes later, Kikyo walked into his office.

"Hey, Inu-baby." She walked over to him and kissed him. Inuyasha noticed that her kisses were nothing compared to Kagome's. Hers were deep and caring, while Kikyo's were… nothing, just kisses. She pulled away and started talking about how wonderful their first Christmas together was going to be, yet the only thing he thought about was how wonderful his first Christmas with Kagome was…

-x-x-x-

Chapter 4 is done! So what do you think? I know there's a lot of Kohaku and Ina fluff, but I promise there's reason for it! And also there's something I say… The chances of this story being finished by Christmas are not so good. I'm typing up chapters every day, but I don't think I'm going to be able to finish this story by Christmas, and I was wondering, if that's okay with you guys? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please ask me any questions; I'll be more than happy to answer them!

Thank you to the following:

Reviewers:

Chocolatesundae: I updated!

Purduepup: I promise you won't suffering for long!

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX : I totally love Izayoi, it's fun writing about her too!

Nii-dono: I won't dare abandon this story!

Kanda: I promise you I doing my best to finish this story as soon as I can! Btw your reviews made me laugh!

Inukag4eva2282: Kouga's going to make an appearance soon!

Sammie-Wammie: Thank you so much! I really appreciated you review!

Favorites:

Sally Sue 1001

Asuyami

Kanda-98

Ruby Warrior Girl 730

Alerts:

Nii-dono

Sammie-Wammie

xXTenshiXAkumaXx

ImperialGoddess-123


	5. I thought you loved me

Super sorry for this late chapter! We had some pretty bad rain storms here in southern Cali, and it completely killed my internet. As a result I couldn't update and also I got really sick so I couldn't really focus on my stories. Sorry again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… and I didn't get him for Christmas either… but I got season one of FullMetal Alchemist! *Smiles*

-x-x-x-

Ina climbed out of Kohaku's car and walked into Kikyo's house. She needed to pick up her lyric book before heading to her mother's house. She ran up stairs and was on her way down when she spotted Kikyo walking out of the living room with an old lady close behind.

"So anyway I was thinking a cream colored dress?" the lady jotted it in a little notebook.

"Sounds perfect." The lady looked at Ina who was standing on the last step.

"What the hell do you need a creamed colored dressed for?" she asked.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Urasue, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll finishing discuss the wedding details then." Urasue nodded and left. Kikyo turned to face and smirked.

"It's the color of my wedding dress. You'll be wearing a cream colored bridesmaid dress, by the way." Ina's eye twitched.

"I'm not wearing anything you picked and no way in hell, are you marrying my dad."

"Watch me. They're speeding up the divorce to after Christmas. Starting New Years' you'll be living here with us."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to live here with you. My dad isn't marrying you."

"Yes, he is. He'll do whatever it takes to make me happy."

Kikyo smirked and walked into the kitchen. "By the way, he's great in bed." Ina looked after her and ran out of the house.

She climbed into Kohaku's car. "Kohaku. Drive." Kohaku nodded and started the car. Once they were almost to Ina's house Kohaku glanced at Ina.

"Ina? What happened?"

Ina didn't respond. Kohaku was stopped in front of her house and got out. He opened her door and helped her out.

He walked her to the door and was about leave her when her voice stopped him.

"Kohaku. You won't leave me will you? No matter how mad you get?" Kohaku turned and looked at her.

"Kikyo, right?" Ina nodded.

"She said that my mom and dad are going to sp-" the door swung open and a mad Kouga and followed by a fuming Inuyasha.

"Hey you mangy wolf! I wasn't done!" he turned to Ina and Kohaku.

"Kohaku ,keep your lips off my daughter." He turned back and ran after Kouga. "Kouga, you bastard!"

Kagome shook her head and motioned for the two teens to enter. "Ignore the two idiots. Kosuke and Haya are upstairs already so feel free to go up." She turned to the living room and yelled, "Miroku! Go get Kouga and Inuyasha before the neighbors call the cops again!"

A couple of seconds later, Miroku walked out of the living room and out the door. Kohaku motioned upstairs and Ina nodded. Before she headed upstairs, Ina looked at her mother. She looked even more tired than usual and sadder even. Kagome caught Ina looking at her and gave her a smile. Ina nodded and headed into her bedroom. Kosuke, Haya, and Kohaku were already sitting on her bed.

"Hey. So what did Kikyo say?" asked Kosuke.

Ina sat down next to Kohaku and laid her head on his shoulder. "She's getting a cream colored dress for the wedding."

"What wedding ?" asked Haya.

"Kinky-ho's and dad's."

Kosuke shook his head. "No way, the divorce isn't even final yet."

"Kosuke, why is everyone here?"

"I don't know. Sango and Miroku usually always come over."

"My mom and dad came because your mom called them." Haya pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. A minute later there was a knock on the door. Haya opened to reveal her younger brother and sister, Taro and Rei.

"They discussing on whether or not the divorce should be finalized before or after New Years." Said Taro. Rei nodded.

"Daddy told Inuyasha that he was a stupid bastard for even cheating on Kagome." Both Takahashi twins stared at the Inoue siblings.

"Dad cheated on mom?" they asked in unison. The siblings nodded and replied, "Inuyasha denied it, and Kagome didn't say anything." The twins' ears flattened against their heads.

'He cheated on her…'

-x-x-x-

Kaoru walked up to Kikyo's front door and knocked once before the door swung open.

"Hurry and get in here." Kikyo grabbed Kaoru and pulled her in slamming the door shut. Inuyasha had came home late yesterday from Kagome's house and the twins glared at her before heading to their rooms. Inuyasha refused to tell her anything and told her not to worry about it.

She led Kaoru to the living room and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down across from her and held out a small bottle.

Kaoru took and looked at it. "What is it?"

"It's a mixture created from a plant called Gingko. It contains high amounts of ginkoglides bilobalides. It's tasteless and odorless."

"And how the hell is this suppose to help me?" asked Kaoru frustrated. Kikyo glared at her.

"You are going to give it to Kohaku. It will temporarily get him knock him out, but he will follow any orders you give him." Kaoru let out a gasp of delight. "For two minutes anyway, anymore he'll died from high toxicity. Also it make him forget about the first couple seconds of whatever he's doing, before he takes it." Kaoru looked at the small bottle and smirked.

"Two minutes is all I need." She stood up and bowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I've got a guy to steal." She walked out the door leaving Kikyo by herself. 'One brat down… two to go.'

-x-x-x-

Kaoru walked into the school's auditorium with both arms carrying Star bucks containers. She walked backstage and towards Kohaku.

"Hey, Haku…" she batted her eyelashes. He glanced at her and went back to his book.

"Hey." She frowned.

"So where's that annoying soon-to-be ex-girlfriend of yours?"

Kohaku closed his book and laid it on the table next to him. "She's in detention and I really doubt that we will ever break up." Kaoru scoffed and laid the Star bucks next to his books.

She grabbed one of the cups and handed it to him. "I bought Star bucks for everyone. We all could use some, we'll be here 'til late anyway." Kohaku looked at her surprised and took it from her.

"Um, thanks Kaoru."

He heard the auditorium doors opened and saw Ina walking in with Haya and Kosuke. He took a drink and was about to head out when everything went black…

-x-x-x-

Kaoru watched as Kohaku fell on his knees. "Kohaku?"

He turned back to look at her and she noticed his eyes were dimmed. "Stand up." She ordered. Slowly he stood up and faced her. She noticed Ina and Haya walking towards the stage.

"Kohaku, kiss me." She ordered.

-x-x-x-

"So anyway he told me that he was going to give something special for Christmas." Squealed Ina. Haya smiled at her best friend.

"That's awesome, Ina."

"And I bet you Kosuke is going to give you something special too…" Haya turned red and was about to say something back when she stopped.

Ina waved a hand in front of her best friends face. "Hey Haya?" Haya just stared. Ina turned and gasped.

Kohaku had his arms around Kaoru and he was kissing her. They weren't supposed to practice the kissing scene…

The scent of tears hit Haya hard. Ina turned around and ran out of the auditorium. She pushed Kosuke and Souta out of the way. Both boys watched as she ran with Haya close behind her.

They looked at each other and ran backstage just in time to see Kohaku pulled away from Kaoru.

Her eyes widen as both guys glared at her.

"Kohaku…" growled Souta he grabbed Kohaku from his collar and punched him. Kosuke glared at Kaoru.

"Get out of here now." He hissed in a low voice. Kaoru walked out with a smirk on her face.

"Souta! Get off me you jackass!" yelled Kohaku punching back.

Kosuke grabbed both guys and threw them on either side of the stage.

"You sorry bastard! How could you do that to my niece!" yelled Souta.

"What the fuck! I didn't do anything!" Kohaku yelled back.

"You were fucken making out with Kaoru!"

"I didn't do shit!"

"We all saw you!" Kohaku stood and stared at him. "Dude, I don't know what you're talking about. I saw Ina coming towards the stage and next thing I know you're punching me."

Souta turned to Kosuke. Kosuke stare at Kohaku for a minute before nodding. "He's serious."

Souta took a deep breath. "What happened?" Kohaku shook his head.

"I don't know. I already told you." Kohaku shook his head and looked around. "Where's Ina?"

"She ran out of here when she saw you kissing Kaoru." Kohaku's eyes widen and he ran out of the auditorium. Kosuke looked around and grabbed one of the Starbucks cups and took a sniff.

"What are you doing?" asked Souta as Kosuke grabbed each of the cups and took in their scents.

"Kohaku's breath smelled like coffee and Kaoru's scent all over these cups. She could've spiked them but I don't smell anything unusual."

-x-x-x-

Kohaku ran into the school parking lot looking for Ina. He spotted Haya waiting by the school entrance and ran up to her.

"Haya, where's Ina?" she glared at him.

"She ran to her mom's house." She punched him. "You jack ass! How could you do this to her?"

"I don't know!" he yelled. "Fuck! I don't even know what fucken happened!"

She grabbed him but his shirt collar and hissed, "You kissed Kaoru! You kissed the girl you used to care for in front of Ina!" She let go of him and ran towards Kosuke and Souta.

"What the hell did I do…"he whispered.

-x-x-x-

Ina knocked on her door and wiped some of her tears. He promised her, he promised her he wouldn't do this to her. She knew they were having problems, he was always with his friends and she was always with hers, but when they were together nothing else matter.

Kagome opened the door to reveal a crying Ina. Ina stepped forward and gave her mother a tight hug.

"Mommy." Kagome hugged her daughter back and led her into the house. She led her daughter into the living room and sat down.

"Ina? What happened?"

"Kohaku and me aren't together anymore." Kagome's eyes widen in surprised but she didn't say anything. She hugged her daughter and stroked her head until she finally fell asleep. She called Inuyasha and informed him that Ina was going to sleep over her house. He complained about how the kids weren't spending enough time with him and Kikyo but she ignored him and hung up. She sat at the breakfast nook and wondered what was going on.

First she was having relationship problems and now her daughter? None of this would've happened if Inuyasha hadn't decided to take over the Saewa case. Before that everything was great…

She couldn't forget coming home and finding him with another woman in their bedroom. It killed her… It hurt her even worse that he was now planning to marry her…

-x-x-x-

As a Christmas gift to all my awesome readers… I'll be updating again later today! But I still hope you guys tell me what you think of this chapter!

Thank you to my awesome reviewers:

Chocolatesundae

Inukag4eva2282: I'm addicted to NCIS… I blame you! XD :D

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

Chinochan-inulover

Nii-dono: Hey Nii-dono! I finally got to watch Rurouni Kenshin!

My alerts:

ImperialGoddess-123

Hibikari

Chinochan-inulover

Amai Youkaiko

Thank you so much!


	6. True desires and memories

This chapter is beyond late and I'm really sorry! Urgent matters came up and tragedy struck and I really couldn't focus on anything for a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't owe Inuyasha and probably never will… *Tears*

Also I forgot to add this in the other chapters, I do not own the name Ina, I got permission from kathronthepegasus to use her name!

One more thing this chappies for Inukag4eva2282 cuz she's totally awesome and is currently the reason I can't stop watching NCIS! *thinks of ways to kidnap Tony* … :D

-x-x-x-

Kagome knocked on Ina's bedroom door before entering. "Hey sleepyhead." Ina stirred but didn't reply. Kagome sat down on Ina's bed.

"Ina, I'm sure Kohaku has a valid explanation for what he did." Ina remained quiet. Kagome sighed.

"You are your father's daughter." Muttered Kagome. Ina shot up and glared at her mother.

"Don't you dare compare me to him. He's the biggest jerk I know next to Kohaku!"

Kagome just stared at her but didn't say anything. She turned around and said, "I'll tell your father that you're not going back with him." Ina gave her mother a grateful smile before lying back down.

-x-x-x-

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" yelled Inuyasha into the phone. Kagome called his office to tell him that Ina wasn't going back to Kikyo's house.

"You heard me, Inuyasha. She's not going back and I'm not going to force her. You should've never involved our kids with Kikyo."

"She's going to be their stepmother soon! They're going to have to get along with her!"

"No, Inuyasha. They do not have to get along with her. I'm their mother and I'll always be. We'll finish discussing this next week understand?" and with that she hung up. Inuyasha slammed the phone down as Miroku and Kouga walked in.

"Was that Kagome?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha glared at them.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What do you want?" he growled.

Kouga smirked. "We're taking you out to lunch."

"No." Miroku and Kouga looked at each other and walked over to either side of Inuyasha and grabbed him by his arms.

"What the fuck? Let go!" he yelled.

"No." replied Kouga, punching him in the head.

"We need to talk to you about your stupidity." Said Miroku.

"I'm not stupid!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes. Yes, you are." replied Miroku.

About a half hour later the three men were sitting at the restaurant. They were the only ones there.

"Sango and Ayame put you two up to this, didn't they?" asked Inuyasha glaring at his two friends.

Miroku and Kouga nodded. "Yes, they did. We were planning on talking to you anyway."

Inuyasha picked up the menu and scanned it. "I'm going to divorce Kagome and marrying Kikyo. What's there to talk about?"

"You've been married to Kagome for almost seventeen years and been with her for twenty. You have three kids with her, and now you're going to throw all that away over you not wanting to admit that you cheated on her." Said Kouga.

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to kill Kouga then and there. "Let's get this straight, you mangy wolf. I DID NOT CHEAT ON KAGOME!"

"Quiet down, Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"Then what do you call her finding you in bed with another woman, in your own damn house!" Kouga growled.

"I don't even fucken know what happened that day." Inuyasha set the menu down.

"What about Kikyo?" asked Miroku.

"She didn't know either. She felt really bad about it, too."

"How'd you know she wasn't fucken lying?" asked Kouga. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I'd be able to tell, stupid ass."

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, are you sure you want to divorce Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at him surprised.

"We've already turned in the papers." He answered.

"Yes, but you do understand that it means she allowed to date other guys?" Miroku smirked as he noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"She'll be focusing on the kids. She won't be dating."

Miroku chuckled. "Ah my dear friend, that is where you are wrong. If you do decide to go through with this divorce, with the encouragement of her children and friends she will go on dates." Kouga noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch even more.

He smirked. "Yea… and guess who's going to be first to take her out? Hojo." If looks could kill Kouga would've been six feet under.

"She wouldn't. I know Kagome."

"Yes, but she's changed my dear friend. A lot, and I would not be surprised if after you wed Kikyo, that she would also marry again."

"She shouldn't. She has the kids to look after."

"You probably will too, I'm sure Kikyo would love a child from you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was already knocked up." Kouga muttered. Both Inuyasha and Miroku glared at him.

"What do ya take me for, mangy wolf? I haven't gone to bed with her and I won't until the divorce is final."

"Why not? You've already been to bed with her. Finish what you started before Kagome walked in on you idiots." Inuyasha stood up.

"Don't start with me, Kouga. I wasn't doing her, and we were both asleep!"

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" both men looked at Miroku.

"Inuyasha. You're going to talk to Kagome next week correct?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Then decide if this divorce is something you really want to go through. Tell her how you really feel about this stupidity." He stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Kouga looked at his friend.

"Inuyasha. Just cuz you're allowed to remarry doesn't mean Kagome isn't. If she does, I hope it's a guy better than you." And with that he also left. 'No one's good enough for her…' Inuyasha sank into his seat. If he and Kagome could clear this up then maybe, just maybe they could still be together….

-x-x-x-

Kosuke walked with Haya into the mall. "Ina's not going back to Kikyo's?" Kosuke shook his head.

"She's pissed off at dad and Kohaku."

"I can't believe Kohaku would do that to her. She really loves him."

"I don't think Kohaku's the one to blame. It's Kaoru's fault as well, plus Kohaku doesn't even have any recollection of anything that happened." Haya pouted.

"I still think it's messed up that he hasn't gone to talk to her." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into a boutique.

"I think he's being pretty smart. If he did go talk to Ina right after her seeing him kiss Kaoru, chances are he would be six feet under before he even got the first word out." Haya frowned and handed him a blouse.

"If I ever caught my guy doing that, he'd better come after me." Kosuke chuckled.

"Haya, you'd kill the poor guy." Haya glanced at him.

"If he really loved me, I hope he would anyway." She said quietly. Kosuke suddenly found the sales rack very interesting.

"Yea, well if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass for you." Haya smiled.

"So can you tell me why I had to come with to the mall with you?" he asked as she handed him another blouse.

"'Cuz my girl bestie is too sad right now. So you, my guy bestie, has to come with me and help me with my Christmas shopping." Kosuke groaned.

"Fucken Souta had to ditch me." Haya giggled.

"Don't worry I promise I'll go to Victoria Secret and let you look at the models while I shop there." Kosuke had a sudden thought and felt a blush on his face. Haya looked at curiously.

"Hey Kosuke? You ok?" she asked. Kosuke nodded his head rapidly.

"Never better." He replied with a grin.

-x-x-x-

Ina walked downstairs into the kitchen and noticed her mother mixing some ingredients into a bowl.

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" Kagome looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I'm making cinnamon sugar cookies." Ina squealed in delight.

"My favorite! Can I help?" Kagome nodded and gathered some ingredients for her.

"Remember when you and Kosuke were little you'd always ask for me to make them for you. " Ina nodded.

"Yea, and Kosuke would sit in the stool and watch while we made the cookies together."

Kagome smiled as she remembered her children when they were younger.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A six year old Ina reached her arms up and waiting for Kagome to pick her up. A six year Kosuke playing trucks with Inuyasha. A two year old Izayoi being sung to sleep by both her parents as the twins hummed along. They were some of her favorite memories of her family. No matter how mad she was at Inuyasha, she still loved him and he was the father of her children. Nothing would ever change that. Not even him marrying another woman and breaking her heart.

-x-x-x-

Ina was in the living room munching on a cinnamon sugar cookie when her phone went off. It was a text from Kosuke.

K:'Hey, lil sis!' Ina groaned. He was never going to let go of the fact that he was one minute and forty-five seconds older than her.

I:'Hey, how's shopping wit Haya?'

K: 'It was ok, how's mom?'

I: 'Coping.'

K: 'So how are we suppose to get mom nd dad back 2gether now?'

I: 'U have dad. He listens 2 u. I'll talk 2 mom.'

K: 'so you're leaving me on my own?'

I: 'No, u got Izayoi. Pipsqueaks smarter than she lets on. Let her in on the plan.'

K: '… deal. Mom nd dad are going to meet nxt week 2 discuss the final arrangements. Bring up good memories for mom, k?

I: 'Got it. Get Izayoi to convince dad that he should go back wit mom.'

K: 'Got it. Good luck Ina you'll need it…'

She was about to text him back when the doorbell rang. She heard her mother open it and several seconds later she called for her.

"Ina! Kohaku's here!"

-x-x-x-

Thank you to all of the people who took the time to review! I loves you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think!

Reviewers:

ChaoticFlower15: Eek! Please don't cry!

InuyashaFreak777: to answer your question… you'll have to wait and see… .^

YaoiYuriLover: It's not but maybe I'll will make a prequel and a sequel when I finish! It's up to my reviewers for that!

Kawaiiemichan: Thank you! :D

Inukag4eva2282: I'm officially planning to kidnap Tony! *Evil chibi laugh* but the latest chapter of Scars was AWESOME! Hope you liked Kouga!

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX: Thank you so much for your reviews! i really appreciate them! :D

Tigerlily: at least you know they weren't doing anything!

Amai Youkaiko: don't worry it'll be cleared up soon! I promise!

Favorites:

Kawaiiemichan

NoMoreStories14

Purduepup

Alerts:

Kawaiiemichan

YaoiYuriLover


	7. Don't mess with Izayoi!

Happy New Year to all my readers! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! It's my last chapter this year but don't worry there'll be plenty new chapters next year! (Sounds far off doesn't it?)

**I dedicate this chapter to the following: Inukag4eva2282, Chocolatesundae,XxGoddess-Of-LovexX, Nii-Dono, and ChaoticFLower15! ( and my annoying cousin Sammie who's currently next to me complaining that she wants it dedicated to her too…)**

Disclaimer: I don't owe Inuyasha but I may own Tony DiNozzo from NCIS soon… Yes, Inukag4eva2282 and I currently are planning his kidnapping! (He's too sexy for his own good! :D)

-x-x-x-

Izayoi stood at the doorway of Kikyo's and her father's bedroom and grinned. Her father left for work early that morning and Kikyo decide to sleep in since it was Sunday. She quietly snuck into the bedroom and walked over to where Kikyo was sleeping. Slowly she took out her markers. 'Let the torture begin…'

Several minutes later she walked out of the room with a satisfied grin. She walked into her room and slowly began to plan the rest of the day.

Kosuke walked by Kikyo's bedroom on his way to the stairs when he heard a loud scream. He looked into her bedroom and saw her run out of the bathroom. Her face covered in marker, making her look like a clown. She turned to face Kosuke and saw him biting his lip.

"You! You did this to me!" she screamed. Kosuke couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing and took out his phone and snapped a quick picture before running away from the room. Kikyo ran out of the chasing after him They both ran into the kitchen and she stood on one side of the island while he was on the other side.

"You stupid brat! How could you do this to me?" she screamed throwing an apple at him. He dodged the apple and stopped laughing and held his hands up.

"Hold up, I may be immature, but I didn't do that." He said. 'I sure as hell wish I'd thought of it though.'

"Delete that picture from your phone!" she yelled throwing another apple at him. Kosuke dodged the second one and took out his phone.

"Alright! Alright!" he showed her the phone and the picture and pressed delete.

Kikyo huffed and walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom. Izayoi walked into the kitchen and grinned at her older brother.

"Good morning, big brother! What are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"Sending picture messages to my friends." He replied grinning.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my handiwork, older brother." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Kosuke looked after and shook his head. 'Ina was right about the pipsqueak.'

-x-x-x-

Kikyo growled as she washed the last of the permanent marker off her face. 'I hate those brats.'

She walked downstairs and stopped as she entered the kitchen. Izayoi was standing on a chair mixing something into two mugs.

"Kikyo-sama!" she squealed as her target walked in.

Kikyo smirked. The youngest is always the easiest to handle.

Izayoi walked over to her and handed her a mug. "I made coffee for you! My mommy taught me how to make coffee!" Kikyo nodded and took the mug from her. Izayoi grinned and happily skipped out of the kitchen.

Kikyo sat down in a stool and took a big drink before spitting it out. She looked into the cup and threw it in the sink. The cup was full of mud and water. She looked at what she spit out and saw a worm wriggling on the counter. She growled and grabbed the phone.

-x-x-x-

Kagome picked up the ringing phone and answered, "Hello?"

"You stupid bitch! You won't get away with this! Inuyasha is mine!" and the person hung up.

"Hey mom? Who was that?" asked Ina. Kagome looked at her and shrugged.

"I think it was Kikyo." Ina gave her a raised eyebrow look and was about to respond when her phone went off. She opened it and saw that it was a picture message from Kosuke. She opened it and burst out laughing. Kagome looked at her daughter and grabbed the phone from her. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Kikyo looked like a crazy psychotic clown.

-x-x-x-

Throughout the day, things seemed to get worse for Kikyo. She tripped more times than she could count; all of her contacts were deleted from her phone, the clothes she put on the washer were bleached when they came out, and when she was in the shower the water went freezing cold suddenly.

She walked out of the shower and quickly dressed before heading to Izayoi's room. She glared at the youngest Takahashi who was lying on her bed coloring.

"Kikyo-sama, you really should lock the door when you shower." Izayoi said when she heard her door opened.

"All these stupid pranks aren't going to keep you father from marrying me. Oh, better get used to calling me mother." Izayoi looked at her and got off her bed. She walked up to her and grinned.

"This only the beginning and I'll never call you mother." She walked out of her room and ran down the stairs as she heard her dad's voice calling her.

Kikyo stood there dumbfounded. She underestimated the brat. She walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed. 'I'll work on that brat later, for now I'll work on distracting Kosuke.' She sent a quick text to Kaoru before going to greet her future husband.

-x-x-x-

Kosuke flopped down on Kohaku's bed.

"Dude, get off my bed." Complained Kohaku. Kosuke looked up and stuck his tongue out at him.

Souta laughed and flopped down next to him.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. Ina was on but she wasn't replying to any of his messages.

"Dude, give up. She's not going to respond." Said Kosuke while texting on his phone.

Kohaku turned to face his two best friends. "Why the hell are you guys here anyway?"

"To take a nap on your bed." responded Kosuke.

"Wanna join?" asked Souta.

"And that didn't sound gay at all…" muttered Kohaku. He walked over to them and started kicking them.

The two guys fell to the floor. "What the hell was that for?" asked Souta, glaring at him.

"Since you guys are here… Why don't you f-ing help me think of a way to get back to together with Ina?" he yelled. Kosuke ignored the screaming fight going on between the two guys and went back to lying on Kohaku's bed.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" screamed Souta.

"Convince Ina to talk to me!" replied Kohaku.

"Didn't you go to her house yesterday?"

"She left from the back door!"

"That's your fault stupid!"

"How is that my fault?"

"You always knock on the backdoor, if Ina's pissed off at you." Answered Kosuke. Souta and Kohaku stared at him.

He sighed. "Ina still loves you, idiot. The proof is that she hasn't changed her profile picture on her messenger." All three guys went to Kohaku's computer and saw that Ina's picture was still the same. It was a picture of her and Kohaku on a date. Kohaku smiled.

In the picture she had her arms around him and he was giving the camera the peace sign. Just then the picture changed to one of Ina giving the camera the peace sign. Kohaku and Souta looked at Kosuke. He scratched the back of his head.

"Never mind she hates you." Kohaku groaned and banged his head on his desk. Souta looked at his niece picture and then grinned. He nudged Kosuke and pointed something out. Kosuke looked at Ina's picture and started laughing.

Kohaku lifted his head up and stared at his laughing friends. "What?" Both guys grinned at him and pointed at the picture. Kohaku looked at the picture not knowing what they were laughing at. Souta rolled his eyes and pointed at two things. Ina was wearing a black shirt that said 'Hard to get' and around her neck was the necklace Kohaku gave her for their six month anniversary.

"She still cares." Kohaku said quietly to himself. Souta frowned.

"Hey, guy? I've seen this picture somewhere before…" Kosuke suddenly frowned.

"I think I have too." Then the two boys looked at each other.

"Kagome's teen album!" said Souta.

"Mom's teen album!" said Kosuke.

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Kohaku.

"When Kagome got in a fight with Inuyasha, she wore wear a red shirt that said hard to get and a necklace he gave her. "

"That usually meant that she was cooling off, but still wasn't going to talk to him. Red's my dad's favorite color and isn't your favorite color black?" asked Kosuke.

Souta patted Kohaku on his back.

"Couple more days, and she won't avoid you and she'll want to talk to you again." Kohaku smiled. 'Just couple more days.'

Back at her house, Ina looked at her reflection in the mirror. She found one of her mother's old teen albums and her mother told her what she used to do to Inuyasha when she was mad at him. She copied what her mother did and posted the picture as one of her profile pictures for Kohaku to see. She hoped he would understand. She heard her computer beep and walked over to it.

Kohaku posted something on her wall. 'I'll always love you.' Ina smiled. She was about to walk away when she heard a second beep. It was a picture.

Ina looked at it and laughed. It was Kosuke, Souta, and Kohaku in Kohaku's room. Both Kosuke and Souta were grinning and Souta had Kohaku in a headlock and Kosuke was ruffling Kohaku's hair. Kohaku looked annoyed. Ina read the caption.

'Ina's sexy man? He wishes!' Ina giggled and typed a comment.

'Forever & Always.'

-x-x-x-

Kagome was in the living room looking through her old albums. She smiled as she remembered how she used to fight with Inuyasha. Her album was full of pictures of them together with friends. She stopped when she found one of her favorite pictures.

She had her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist. They were staring into each other eyes, the blush evident on their faces. They were eighteen in the picture and it was the day he promised her that he was never going to leave her. Kagome bit her lip and took out her picture. She was going to meet him on Friday and she wanted to tell that she still loved him and she didn't want to divorce him. She loved him too much to let him go. She just hoped he still felt the same way.

-x-x-x-

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! Also awesome news : I have another story idea that I'll be posting hopefully tomorrow! I hope you guys will read it! It's going to be called **A Father's Love**.

Thanks to the following Favorites:

Inukag4eva2282

Firestorm117

Edasama

Darkangel0212asuyami


	8. A Christmas wish and true love

Here's chapter eight and I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy New Year to everyone! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… But I'm still stalking Tony and apparently inukag4eva2282 as well… XD

-x-x-x-

Sango, Ayame, and Rin watched Kagome run back and forth from her closet to her dresser. After watching her for several minutes Sango went to Kagome's closet and closed it with Kagome still in it.

"Hey! Sango, open the door!" Sango sighed.

"Kagome, you're acting like you're going on a date with Inuyasha, instead of a talk to him with on finalizing your divorce."

Sango went and sat on the bed. Kagome walked out of her closet and over to her dresser. It was finally Friday and she and Inuyasha were finally going to talk about finalizing the divorce. They were going to attend Izayoi's Christmas Bash and then go to Ina's Christmas Winter Wonderland Musical.

After that they were going to drop off Ina and Izayoi at Haya's house and then they were going to drop off Kosuke at Kohaku's. Once the kids were dropped off they were going to come back to the house and discuss the divorce.

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall. It was four thirty. Izayoi's Christmas Bash started at five fifteen. She was glad Kikyo wasn't going to go to either of the things.

Ina and Haya knocked on the bedroom door before walking in. Sango, Ayame, and Rin gasped.

"Oh, you two look so beautiful!" squealed Rin. Ayame and Sango nodded.

Haya wore a black and white Santa dress, her eye shadow was metallic white and her lips were a rogue color. She was going to be singing about naughty little kids and wanted a look to match. Ina wore a ruby red dress that stopped right before her knees. Her ears were gone and she had the top half of her hair up, embedded with fake gemstones and the bottom half was in curls cascading down her back. She wore white eye shadow and her lips were a very light pink.

Kagome's eyes started to water as she walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. "My beautiful little girl is all grown up now." Ina smiled back at her mother.

"Tonight's the night of the new moon, isn't it?" Ina nodded. Like their father, Ina, Kosuke, and Izayoi lost their demonic powers on the night of the new moon.

"Ack! Mom! Let go you're gonna ruin my hair!" Everyone in the room watched as Ayame gave Haya a big hug.

Haya was trying to get away, but Ayame was holding on tight. "Sit still and be a good little girl!" replied Ayame.

"I'm seventeen!" yelled Haya trying to get away.

"God, you made me feel so old, Haya." said Ayame finally letting go. Haya rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you're thirty-seven, the mother of four kids, and you have the body of a twenty year old. You don't even look old."

"Before I know it you, Taro, Rei, and Takai will be all grown up and married. Then I'll have cute little grandkids to spoil." Haya sighed.

"Mom, stop thinking too far ahead. I'm only seventeen."

"It's never too late to start planning your wedding sweetie. You and Kosuke will be the cutest couple of the year!" Haya turned cherry red at her mother's words.

"MOM!" she shouted as everyone else burst in laughter.

"Tsk, Tsk." Clucked Rin. "Don't be so sure, Ayame. I'm pretty sure Kohaku and Ina will give them a run for their money!" It was Ina's turn to turn cherry red.

Kagome looked at the two blushing girls. "C'mon, we're just messing with you. I guarantee you'll do this to your kids when you're older." She said.

Kagome grabbed her keys and started walking out of the bedroom. "Now, come on we got a musical to get you to."

-x-x-x-

Ina was quiet throughout most of the ride to her school. Tonight was the night that Kohaku was going to have to kiss Kaoru for their duet. She managed to avoid Kohaku, during rehearsals, which was easy considering that Tsutsumi-sensei keep having them practice until they got perfect.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Ina looked at her mother. "I'm just nervous about performing."

"You sure? Or worried about Kaoru and Kohaku's kiss?"

"Both I guess. I just really wanted to sing that duet with him, just like you and dad did when you went to our school."

Kagome let out a short laugh. "You wanna know something, Ina? I didn't exactly get that duet with your father. Kikyo did."

Ina's eyes widen. "No way."

Kagome nodded. "I was mad at her for taking my duet and kissing your father, I wasn't speaking to your father at the time. But when it came time for their duet, nobody could find her. So Ayame and Sango pushed me onto the stage so I sang in her spot. "

"That's probably a reason she hates you now…"

"Well, Sango and Ayame were the ones who locked her in the closet, not me."

"But you sang her duet with dad." Ina grinned.

"I really hope you and dad decide to stay together."

"I hope so too." Kagome stopped the car in front of the school's entrance. "And I hope you and Kohaku make up soon, Sango and I are really hoping for those cute little grandkids or nieces or nephews." Ina turned red and said bye before slamming the door and running into the school.

-x-x-x-

"Mommy!" Kagome turned around just as Izayoi leaped into her arms. Her hair was a disaster.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he walked up to them. "Inuyasha! Why isn't her hair done?"

"She wouldn't let Kikyo do it and I'm hopeless with hair other than mine." He explained. Kagome rolled her eyes and set Izayoi down. In a matter of minutes, Izayoi's disaster of hair was pulled into two high neat ponytails.

"There, now go join your classmates for the Christmas Bash, ok?" Izayoi nodded and ran off leaving her parents to themselves. Kagome faced Inuyasha and pointed towards the preschool's auditorium.

"We should go find seats." She suggested. Inuyasha nodded and noticed that she was wearing a light red dress that he thought looked really good on her. They found seats near the front of the stage. Several minutes later they were joined by Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame.

"The twins are singing too?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku nodded and sat down next to him. Miroku made little noises to entertain Haru.

"Haru starting to look like you." said Inuyasha smiling at the one year old infant. Miroku nodded.

"Sango said that too, she just hopes Haru doesn't get my personality." Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm sure every mom hopes their son doesn't get your personality."

"So when this thing starting?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha shrugged. Suddenly the lights went out and the curtains parted. In the middle of the stage there was Izayoi and the Yamazaki twins, Sachiko and Sumiko.

Kagome and Sango squealed as their daughters recited 'The night before Christmas'. About a half hour later after all the preschoolers had sung and preformed, the teachers asked what they want the most for Christmas.

"I wanna a pony!" replied Sumiko when it was her turn.

"I want a little sister!" said Sachiko glaring at her parents. Miroku leaned over to Sango and said, "They're twins! Does it really matter?" Sango shrugged and took Haru from him. "Sumiko's older by five minutes."

Finally it was Izayoi's turn. She held on to the mike and in a loud voice said, "I want my mommy and daddy to be together forever." She handed the mike back to her sensei and gave her parents a sad smile. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before turning away blushing.

'I wish we could be…' they thought.

-x-x-x-

Ina paced back and forth as the cast and crew waited for the auditorium to fill up. She had told Haya and Souta about what Kagome did and she wondered if it was a good idea after all.

Kohaku wandered backstage looking for Ina. He really wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't find her. He accidently bumped into someone but when he turned around to apologize she was already walking away. For a second he'd hope it was Ina, but Ina's hair was black with silver streaks, and the girl's hair was black.

Once Tsutsumi-sensei started yelling at them to get ready, he gave up, making a mental note to look for her later.

The first hour of the musical went great. Souta and Kohaku teased Kosuke as Haya danced around singing sending him winks from the stage. When Kaoru went to perform 'Santa Baby' the guys pretended to gagged.

Finally it was time for his duet with Kaoru. The stage was dark as he walked out; Kosuke aimed the spotlight at Kohaku as he walked out on the stage singing the first lyrics. The song was about two lovers whose only wish was to be together for Christmas. Kohaku sung the last lyric and waited for Kaoru to start from the other side, but when she didn't start he was about to walk off the stage, hoping to avoid singing and kissing her all together, when another voice started singing. Kohaku stopped and face the other side.

'That's not Kaoru's voice." He thought. Kosuke smiled at Kohaku's expression and directed another spotlight to the other side of the stage. Walking into the spotlight was the girl he had bumped into.

It was Ina. He mentally slapped himself, feeling stupid not knowing that tonight was the night of the full moon and she turned human.

She reached the end of her lyrics and walked to the middle of the stage, waiting for him. Kohaku smiled and once he reached the middle they both started singing, pretending that they were the only ones there. Souta looked into the audience and noticed a fuming Inuyasha being told to calm down by Kagome. He snickered and pointed it out to Kosuke, who laughed.

Once Kohaku and Ina reached the last note, he bent down and kissed her not caring who was watching them. After several seconds they pulled apart and turned to face the audience and bowed. The crowd cheered and the stage went dark again. Kohaku dragged Ina backstage and pulled her into another kiss.

Couple of seconds later, he pulled away and grinned at her. "You look amazing." Ina blushed and looked away. "Not too bad yourself." She replied. The beginning of her solo started playing and she gave Kohaku a quick peck on the lips before running on stage. She looked at her parents and started to sing. It was a song of joy and hurt, but how in the end everything would be ok, because the one you loved was always going to be there to help.

Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "She sounds like you when you sang the solo." Kagome blushed and replied, "But she's all you, Inuyasha."

-x-x-x-

Once the musical ended, Inuyasha and Kagome dropped off the kids at their friends for a sleepover and headed back to what used to be their house.

Inuyasha sat down in the living love seat and accepted the cup of tea Kagome offered him. She sat opposite of him and took a sip of tea.

Both were afraid to speak knowing that after this discussion, they would either be together or go their own separate ways forever.

-x-x-x-

And done with a cliffy! So what do you think of this chapter?

Thank you to the following reviewers:

Inukag4eva2282

Chocolatesundae

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

Ngbeken Lovette

InuyashaFreak777

Favorites:

Chocolatesundae

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date

Alerts:

Akichanz


	9. What do you really want?

Here's Chapter 9! But first I have a little speech to make…

I just wanna say everybody on fanfic is different and we're all great writers in our own way. You shouldn't let one person's negativity bring you down, cause you're great in your own way and if someone compares their writing to yours pay them no mind cause you know what? You're different from them and fyi if they don't like it then oh well, who cares? You have like tons of other people who really like your stories! Nobody's the same and I hate people who review stories and then say that they don't like it cuz its not they're fave pairing or they don't like the plot. If they don't like the pairing or the plot then why bother to continue reading the story if you don't like it and then review the story to tell the author that they think the story sucks? The reason I'm saying this is cuz I saw several reviews on some stories that completely insult the author and the story and I'm beyond pissed about it! Some of the stories really are good and I love the pairings, but some people don't and whine or complain because they don't think that those two characters should be together! Fyi, it's the author's choice and not yours! So if you don't like it don't read it! Okay I'm done ranting. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Or Roy… or Kaito… or Ed…

-x-x-x-

Ina lay on Haya's bed and flipped through one of Haya's old magazines. Haya was on the floor flipping listening to music when her laptop beeped. She got up and clicked on the icon to open her webcam.

"HEY!" Souta's face filled her screen.

Ina walked over and stood next to Haya. "What do you want, Souta?" Souta frowned.

"Is that how you greet your favorite uncle?"

Ina rolled her eyes. "Souta, you're my only uncle. So what do you want?"

"I'm bored." He replied bluntly.

Haya snorted. "You have two other idiots with you."

"I resent that!" Souta was pushed out of the way and Kosuke appeared wearing a wife beater shirt. "I am not an idiot. Kohaku is." The girls laughed as they saw an object hit Kosuke on the head.

"Seriously! Why are you guys even here?" Ina smiled as she heard Kohaku's voice. Souta flipped him off and went back to webcam.

"Why are you guys there anyway?" asked Ina.

"I don't want to go home and listen to grandpa lecture me on the history of our shrine. Again." Replied Souta.

"I don't want to be alone with Kinky-ho and dad. Who's knows what they're going to be doing." Replied Kosuke. Ina glared at him. "And Kohaku's got the a soft bed." Haya and Ina started laughing.

"Kohaku, you better not be cheating on me with my brother!" said Ina. They all started laughing and Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I wouldn't go for your brother… I'd go for Souta." He replied as he dodged the textbook Souta threw at him.

"Dude, I ain't gay!" Kosuke punched him.

"That's not what you said last night!" Ina and Haya just gave each other amused smirked. They loved it when they guys started goofing around.

After several minutes, Haya cleared her throat. The three guys stop wrestling and fixed the webcam so that they could all be seen.

"Sleepover sneak out?" asked Haya. The guys nodded. Sleepover sneak out was a tradition where they sneak out of their house during sleepovers and meet at an old tree house that their parents or older siblings used to hang out at. It was a tradition that their parents had started when they were teens.

"What time?" asked Kohaku.

"Twelve sharp. We meet at the tree house at twelve fifteen?" said Ina. They guys nodded and bid the girls good-bye.

Ina looked at the clock. It was barely eleven. Haya feel back onto her bed and Ina laid next to her.

"What the chances of your parents staying together?" asked Haya.

"I'm not sure." She said.

-x-x-x-

Kagome and Inuyasha sat opposite of each other sipping their tea. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when the phone rang. She set down her cup and excused herself and left to answer. Several minutes later she came back and she sat back down.

"Who was it?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "It was Ayame. The kids are sneaking out at twelve to the tree house."

Inuyasha laughed. "I remember when we used to that. Boy, were those good times." Kagome giggled.

"If you call watching you guys try to push each other out of the tree, good times. You could've seriously hurt yourselves."

Inuyasha shrugged. "In my defense Miroku tripped most of those times out of there. And no matter how many times he fell, he never broke anything."

"It was fun. I miss those times, when we would hang out together and just be ourselves." Inuyasha nodded.

"And it was a time for us guys, to be with our girls."

"And to annoy us to no end. Sometimes we wondered why we were even with you guys."

"Hey, we didn't hear you girls complaining."

"Not that you would let us! You'd steal kisses to keeps us from yelling at you."

"Not really, we did it cuz we loved you, girls." Kagome blushed and turned away.

Inuyasha realized what he said and looked away pretending to be interested in the wall design.

After a couple of minutes, Kagome coughed and turned to face Inuyasha. "So, when do you want the papers signed by?" her voice cracked a little.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you could tell me what you thought about it." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Kagome glared at him.

"You're honestly asking me my opinion now?" she stood up and glared. "Four months ago you served me the papers and tell me that you want a divorce without even asking me how I felt! Then you go and get yourself engage with the very woman I found you asleep with! Then you tell me you want the papers signed by Christmas, and I have to deal with the fact that my children are going to be raised by another woman, and that they're going to have to live in two separate houses! What do you think my opinion is?" She sat down and covered her face with her hands. Inuyasha's ears pressed his ears against his head.

He didn't want her to cry. He wanted to hold her and tell her, he was sorry and that he loved her. He loves her. So why was he doing this? He sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" he looked at Kagome.

"What?"

She turned to look at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I couldn't be with someone who didn't trust me."

"Do you wonder why?"

He glared at her. She didn't even blink. "Yes, actually I do. We have been together for practically twenty years. I mess up once and you refuse to even listen to my side of the story!"

"Did you expect me to listen when I found you with Kikyo? I was devastated! How would you have liked it if you had found me in bed with another man? You wouldn't have listened to me! You always jump to conclusions!"

"And you don't? Even after you wouldn't talk to me! How do you think I felt? I loved you and you wouldn't even listen to me! I didn't do anything with her-"

"You don't know that! You were drunk and I know from experience that you never know what you do when you are drunk! If you did, the twins wouldn't be here!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. Kagome glared at him. "She had a miscarriage, didn't she?" Inuyasha didn't move.

"How did you find out?"

"She told me herself." Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"She came to talk to me about it. That's why you gave me the divorce papers isn't it? Cause you felt guilty that you impregnated her and she lost it."

"She told me she loved me! And I couldn't let her go through the loss on her own and then I got close to her and you stopped talking to me all together. I thought this was the best for us."

"How exactly? I was mad at you, and then she comes along and tells me that she lost your child? I would be surprised if she was pregnant again!" Inuyasha stood up at her and she did too. They stood several inches away from each other.

"I haven't done anything with her." He inched closer to her. She didn't move.

"And why should I believe you?" She looked up at him. She knew he was telling the truth, his eyes didn't waver from hers like they usually did when he lied.

"What happened?" she asked. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"We lost the case and I went drinking. I remember seeing Kikyo, but after that I don't remember anything."

"This isn't like you, Inuyasha. I know how important this case was for you, but you always go with at least one of the guys when you go drinking. Why didn't you?"

"Miroku was busy with Haru and Kouga had to go baby-sit cuz Ayame went to see her mom, and Sesshoumaru was pissed off at me."

"Inuyasha, do you really want this divorce?" Inuyasha stared into her eyes. He couldn't read them, he couldn't rely on her scent either. His sense of smell had been getting worse and worse and he was having trouble reading people.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Honestly? I don't know." Kagome looked down. She sat down and Inuyasha did the same. They were inches away from each other's face.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I was hurt and I still am. I still love you, Inuyasha. If this divorce is what you want then, I'll sign the papers. I feel bad for what happened to Kikyo and honestly I don't think marrying her is a good idea but if it's wh-" He had pulled her into a kiss keeping her from finishing.

She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. She had missed his kisses and having him so close to her. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, but technically they weren't exactly divorce yet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He didn't hesitate and made the kiss deeper.

He had missed her and kissing Kikyo just wasn't the same. Kikyo wasn't her and he would never be. All of a sudden, he didn't want the divorce. He couldn't bare leaving Kagome and his kids. He knew Kikyo wanted to start a family with him, but he already had his hands full with Ina, Kosuke, and Izayoi! But he felt bad for impregnating her, then letting her go through losing the child. Suddenly he pulled away.

"She never showed me the baby pictures." He said. Kagome looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"When you were pregnant, you always showed me the pictures of the kids. They developed faster, because they have demon blood."

"And at three weeks they would appear as if they were five or six." Inuyasha nodded.

"She came to me four weeks later and told me that she had lost it." Kagome's eyes grew wide and she stood straight up.

"She lied to you!" She clenched her fists. She was furious.

"What if she didn't? I mean maybe she didn't take pictures?" Kagome shook her head.

"When a woman is pregnant with a child that has demon blood she must go to the doctor's to get a checkup. It's to make sure that no harm will come to the mother, since the baby develops so fast."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her car keys. "I'm going to pay Kikyo a visit."

"I'm going with you." Kagome nodded and threw him the keys. The both climbed into the car and when they arrived to Kikyo's house they heard screaming.

They ran to the front door and threw it opened. Kagome gasped. Ina was in Kohaku's arms and he was trying to get her to wake up with Haya, Souta and Kosuke was screaming at Kikyo and Kaoru.

She ran up to her daughter and held her face in her hands.

"My baby! What happened to her?" she screamed. Haya shook her head, the tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know! She was yelling and then she collapsed!" Kagome placed a finger on Ina's neck to check for a pulse. She felt the blood drain from her face.

She turned to Inuyasha. "Call the ambulance! NOW!" Inuyasha nodded and quickly called. Kagome hugged her daughter and cried. She felt her daughter's pulse get slower and slower. 'Please Ina hang on a little longer… Please!'

-x-x-x-

So what do you think? :D I hope you enjoy this! There are only about two chapters left but I hope you guys help me reach my goal of 50 reviews! Please! Also I won't be able to update for at least a week since I have my finals this week, but I should have this story finished by early April and then I'll post another story called a Father's Love and I'll be updating the Elite again!

Thank you to my reviewers:

Inukag4eva2282: I got finals this week so our kidnapping of DiNozzo will unfortunately be delayed… but did you see the latest episode? *squeal* I love DiNozzo! ;)

Chocolatesundae: look up Tony DiNozzo from NCIS! He's f-ing Sexy! I love the fluff as well… ;)

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX: thank you!

Season Of Magic: thank you for taking the time to review!

ChaoticFlower15: sry! I know you're gonna hate me… I ended with another cliffy… ^_^'

Saxxiaz97: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter was to your liking!

Alerts:

Kmn1829

Akichanz

Saxxiaz97

Favorites:

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX

Chocolatesundae

Season Of Magic

Firestorm117

Lives2Laugh

kmplease


	10. His promise

I'm so SORRY! I know I was suppose to update yesterday but I had this wedding to go to (by force) and I came home really late. But here's the new chappie and it has a sneak preview of my newest story 'A Father's Love' which I hope you will all love! Don't forget to tell me what you think of this new chappie when you're done… Also I want to say _**'HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUKAG4EVA2282!' **_ I'm sorry this is late though, but this chappie's for you! :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha or Roy Mustang or Edward Elric or… yea, you get it :p

-x-x-x-

Kagome paced around the hospital lobby outside Ina's room. Even though she was one of the main doctors on the floor, she couldn't do anything since it wasn't her shift and she couldn't really focus on anything since her daughter was in critical condition. Kohaku, Souta, Haya, and Kosuke sat on the benches outside of the room they watched as Kagome paced back and forth. Kosuke held onto Haya as she cried, if the situation wasn't so serious Kohaku and Souta would've been teasing them.

Kagome kept glancing at the door waiting for the doctor to come and out and say that her baby girl was going to be okay. When the ambulance came it took everything she had within her not to collapse as the medics told her that Ina may not survive the trip. Inuyasha held onto her as she watched the medics put the IV into Ina. Ina couldn't breathe on her own so they had connected her to a machine to help her. Kagome had broken down and when they arrived at the hospital, Sango was put in charge of Ina, Kagome was grateful, but she still wanted to see her daughter. Kohaku and the rest had arrived several minutes later. Ayame and Miroku had left their kids with Shippou, before rushing to the hospital.

Miroku and Kouga had gone with Inuyasha somewhere and Sesshoumaru was at Kikyo's with the police trying to find out what caused his niece to collapse. Rin and Ayame had gone to get some food and drinks for Kagome and the kids.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped a little and turned to see Rin handing her a cup of coffee. She accepted it, but she didn't take a drink from it.

"Ina's in good hands, Kagome." Said Rin. Ayame nodded as she handed a drink to Haya. It was one on the morning and everyone was tired and anxious on Ina's condition.

Finally Kagome turned to the kids. Something had been bugging her since she first arrived at the hospital.

"Kosuke, Souta. What were you guys doing at Kikyo's house so late?" Kosuke and Souta looked startled. They looked at each other but didn't say anything.

Haya looked at Kagome, her eyes were still tearful. "Mizuki, a girl from the musical and one of our close friends, told us she had overheard Kaoru telling some of her friends how hard she had to work trying to break Kohaku and Ina up only to have them get back together and that Kikyo swore that if she had followed the instructions carefully then Kohaku would belong to her and she was meeting up with Kikyo later. Mizuki was worried because she also heard Kaoru saying that she needed more of that elixir to knock out Kohaku."

Souta nodded. "Ina got mad and started heading to Kikyo's house even though we told her not to."

"Once we got there, we found Kaoru and Kikyo talking together and Kikyo was yelling at Kaoru. So we snuck in through the kitchen and Ina confronted Kaoru started yelling at her and I had to hold her back because she was about to slap Kaoru and she hadn't regained her powers back yet." Said Haya.

"I told Ina, she wasn't worth it and that no way in hell would dad marry Kikyo now and Kohaku would never choose Kaoru over her and Ina said she didn't care, she wanted to kill Kaoru anyway and she kick this little bottle out of Kaoru's hand and Kaoru got mad was about to slap Ina when Kohaku grabbed her hand and stopped her. Then after that Ina collapsed and that's where you and dad came in." said Kosuke bringing Haya closer since she had started crying again.

"What was in the bottle?" asked Kagome taking in deep breathes. Everything they had just told her made her want to hurt Kikyo and make her regret with every fiber of her being of ever messing with her family.

"I don't know." answered Kosuke.

Kagome was about to say something else when the door opened. She rushed to Sango and searched her friend's face for any signs of anything good. She couldn't find it.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you and Inuyasha both." She saw the tears threatening to fall out of Sango's eyes.

Kagome nodded and looked at Ayame who nodded and took out her phone and called Kouga.

Several minutes later, Inuyasha came rushing down the hall. Sango lead them into the room and upon seeing her daughter she rushed to her bedside. She let her tears fall as she caressed her daughter's cheek. Ina seem to have wires coming out of her, Kagome turned to face her friend.

"What happened?" she asked. Inuyasha held her close to his body, he kept glancing at Ina. His little girl couldn't even breathe on her own. He'd give anything in the world to be in her place, he never thought he'd see her like this, and knowing that Kikyo was responsible made him furious.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Ina's in a stable condition for now." Said Sango looking at Ina's clipboard and then she turned to them.

"For now?" asked Inuyasha. Sango looked at Ina.

"I don't know where Ina's been hanging out, but she was in an area containing high levels of mishima-saiko and that has been slowly deteriorating her sense of smell when she was there, also she had an allergic reaction, a small one, and that was slowly constricting her throat, she wouldn't have noticed until the last minute." Sango looked at the clipboard again. "Also there were hints of ginkoglides bilobalides and -"

"Wait, go back. Ginkoglides bilobalides? How is that even possible? That plant is forbidden unless in the hands of a priestess…" Kagome let her sentence drift as she pulled away from Inuyasha and stared at him. "Kikyo and I studied together for priesthood. She knows full well of the properties of mishima-saiko and the Gingko plant."

"But why would she-" began Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to her daughter. "Kikyo was that desperate to keep you. The reason you couldn't smell Kikyo's emotions and the reason my baby girl is here right now, struggling to stay alive is because she didn't want you to know that she was really lying and she wanted to keep you all to herself." She looked at him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had eventually use the gingko elixir on you, since you're half demon the toxicity wouldn't have affected you as much as when Kaoru gave it to Kohaku."

"What exactly does this plant do Kagome?" asked Sango writing down something onto Ina's clipboard.

Kagome walked over to her daughter and laid a hand on her cheek. "The gingko plant is crushed and made into a mixture. It's a simple process really, but at the hands of someone with absolute no knowledge of the plant, it could kill the person handling it. That's why only those of priesthood or occasionally monkhood can handle the plant since we are trained on handling procedures. But once the plant is made into an elixir, it's tasteless and odorless. It will temporarily knock a person out and usually it's use to make a person follow orders the taker usually wouldn't do. It's sort of a mind controlling drug. Only those with special licenses can get hold of this particular plant, and the mishima-saiko herb, nulls a demon's sense of smell. When prepared carefully, it too can be odorless."

Sango nodded. "When Ina knocked the bottle out of Kaoru's hand the two chemicals collided and increase the speed of Ina's reaction thus, cutting off her air supply." She turned towards the door. "I'm gonna run some blood tests on Ina and I wanna run some other tests on Kohaku, Kosuke, and Haya to make sure they're okay as well." Kagome nodded and once the door closed she faced Inuyasha.

"I can't believe she would do this! Why didn't you tell me you were losing your sense of smell? All of this could've have been avoided and we wouldn't be here with our daughter lying in the hospital barely hanging on!" she walked up to him and slapped him. Inuyasha just stood still.

She wiped her tears falling from her eyes and walked out of the room. Inuyasha slowly walked up to his daughter and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry, Ina. I'm really sorry. I promise you with all my heart that if you make it through and get better I swear I'll do anything in my power to get back with your mom, I promise." He turned around and walked out of the room.

-x-x-x-

Kagome had left the hospital and rove straight to Kikyo's house. When she got there, Sesshoumaru was speaking with one of the investigators. When he saw Kagome walking towards him he excused himself and headed to her.

"Kagome, you mustn't be here. This area is considered dangerous and is still under investigation." He said. She merely shook her head.

"I don't care. I want to see Kikyo."

"She is headed to the hospital, apparently the panther demon collapse as well." Kagome clutched her fists and took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, what's the penalty to pre-meditated murder?"

"Twenty-five to life. Kagome, but with me as your lawyer, you can get off without anything on your record." Kagome smirked.

"Good, cause I'll be needing a fucking smart-ass lawyer by the time I'm done with her." She turned on her heel and started towards her car. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru? Tell the investigator to look in Kikyo's backyard for a Gingko plant, it's deadly so get a priest or monk to handle it." Sesshoumaru nodded and headed back to Kikyo's house.

-x-x-x-

Kagome walked out of the elevator and was about to call Inuyasha when Rin came up running to her.

"Kagome!" she turned to her friend and saw the tears in her eyes. Suddenly she felt her heart drop.

"Rin, what's wrong? Is it Ina?" Rin rapidly nodded and she ran in the direction of Ina's room with Kagome close behind.

Kagome ran into the room where several nurses and Sango were running back and forth and checking Ina's vitals. She felt two strong arms pulling her out of one of the nurses' way.

"What's going on?" she gasped as she heard Sango yell, "Clear!" Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and choked back her sobs.

Inuyasha held onto her as she cried. He flinched as he heard sound of the static electricity.

Several minutes later, Ina's heart started beating again and her vitals were stable again. Sango faced Kagome and Inuyasha with sad eyes. She waited until the nurses had left the room before sighing.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Ina just went through cardiac arrest. She was transforming back into her demon form and with chemicals in her body all working against the demon within her, her heart couldn't handle it and…" she let her sentence drift. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and noticed that he was back to his half demon form. The sun had already risen, but with everything that had been going on she had completely forgotten about it.

"I had to give her a shot to prevent her from turning back into her demon form. The medicine continues to attack her from within and-" Sango sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome, but if Ina turns back into her demon form she'll die. There's a new prototype medicine that we can give Ina, and I'm sure it's the one thing that'll keep her alive but the side effect is what worries me."

"The new medicine that we got last week?" asked Kagome, recalling the prototype medicine they received the week before. Sango nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? If it's gonna keep Ina alive then give it to her!" yelled Inuyasha angry that they haven't given it to his daughter yet. Kagome turned to him.

"Inuyasha, if we give this medicine to Ina, she'll remain human for the rest of her life. She'll never go back to her demon form again."

-x-x-x-

So what do you think of this chappie? I hope you enjoy this! The next chapter is the last before the epilogue! I'm almost done! :D Now for your sneak peek of my newest story 'A Father's Love'

_**Ina watched as the men lowered the coffin into the ground, and started to shovel the dirt over it. **_

"_**Mommy! Why are they covering up daddy?" The young girl asked as tugged on her mother's skirt and looked up at her mother. Ina's twin brother Kosuke clenched his fist and bit his lip as Kagome bent down hugged her daughter.**_

"_**Mommy! Why are they covering up daddy? He won't be able to get out! Mommy!" **_

_**Kosuke wiped his tears as Kagome pulled him into her embrace also. **_

_** "Daddy!" Ina ran out of her mother's embrace and ran towards the grave; suddenly she felt arms around her, lifting her off the ground. "Uncle Miroku! Tell them to stop! Please! Daddy won't be able to get out!" Miroku looked at her and she saw tears in his eyes. **_

_** "Its okay, Ina. Daddy's going to be okay." He said as he held Ina tightly, looking at the soldiers finish and salute the grave.**_

_** "When's daddy coming back?" she asked. She turned when she heard her mother break down and saw that Sango was crying with her. **_

_** Sango brought Kagome close as the rest of the crowd dispersed, leaving them to themselves. As Sango held her, Kagome embraced both of her children and sobbed.**_

_** "Mommy, when's daddy coming back?" Kagome looked at her daughter and bit her lip. **_

_** "Daddy's-" She stopped and hugged her two children tighter, crying. Miroku held on to Sango as she cried.**_

_** Besides them the General of the Army, Myoga, stood. "Brigadier General Inuyasha Takahashi, I salute you." Ina looked as the General of the Army saluted her father.**_

_** Kosuke walked up and stood next to Myoga and repeated his gesture. **_

_** Kagome watched her son and fell to the ground sobbing. "Inuyasha…" **_

_** Ina looked at the grave where her father was. "Daddy, I love you. Come back soon."**_

Also before any of you say anything about me ripping FullMetal Alchemist… I give FULL CREDIT TO THE SERIES and I love the military and drama aspect of it, but I promise in my story there will be no alchemy and it will not and does not follow the FMA plotline. I'm only using the military stuff, but I will not use any of the characters from FMA. I will on the other hand be borrowing scenes like the one above and tweak them a little for my story and when I do, I will inform my readers if you choose to read the story. I hope that's okay with you guys! Also Inukag4eva2282 deserves lotsa credit cuz she has helped me improved this story greatly! :D thank you chica! 

Now to thank my awesome reviewers who I'm beyond grateful too! You guys are so awesome, you've made chapter ten the most popular so far! Thank you!

Reviewers:

Chocolatesundae

Inukag4evea2282

Kanda-98: I'm glad you love Izayoi. I've updated!

Season-Of-Magic: Don't worry next chappie will have a lot of ass-kicking! :D

Xx-Goddes-Of-LovexX: I'm sorry this is late! ^_^'

Nii-dono: I love you too, Nii-dono! Does this also count as a cliffy? :D

InuyashaFreak777

Saxxiaz97

Go to xtooo

ChaoticFlower15

AngelNguyen1: She's not dead!

Asuyami

Happy clause16: I wouldn't dream of dropping this story.

Alerts:

Thundara

Grayember13

Go to xtooo

AngelNguyen1

Happy clause16

Favorites:

Midwinteroasis

Grayember13

AngelNguyen1

Happyclause16

Lola-Hime

Rukia314


	11. Never what you expect

OKAY! This is the Latest Chapter of Christmas Miracle! :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-x-x-x-

Inuyasha walked towards Kaoru's room. Sango had told him that Kikyo would most likely be there watching over the panther demon.

He entered the room and looked around. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen but the panther demon was lying down on the bed. Inuyasha could see that she had suffered the same fate as Ina. He felt his heart break as he thought of his daughter.

He closed the door and walked back towards Ina's room. He tried to convince himself that the decision he and Kagome made was right for Ina, but in their hearts they knew when Ina woke up she'd be devastated.

Kagome and he had signed the consent forms giving Sango permission to give Ina the shot that would save her life, but in return Ina would never go back to her demon form again. She would remain human for the rest of her life. Ina always took pride in the fact that she had demon blood in her.

He was a couple of steps away from Ina's room when he heard a loud yell then a couple of crashes. 'Shit! She's up!'

-x-x-x-

Haya, Kosuke, Souta, and Kohaku were sitting in Ina's room waiting for her to wake up. Kohaku sat the chair next to her bed with his face in his hands. Kagome had left to check up on the kids after Ina had had her heart attack. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had walked out of the room with sadness on their faces. After Kagome had left, Inuyasha had asked to speak with him alone.

"Kohaku, would you still care for my daughter if she were to change?" he had asked.

Kohaku had looked at him surprised. "I'll love her no matter what. Why?"

"Ina is no longer demon. She's full human. Is that okay with you?"

"I don't care if she's human, demon, or half demon. She's still Ina. That's all I care about."

Inuyasha had thanked him and had asked him to watch over her. Haya stood up and walked over to her best friend and stared at her. The Ina lying in the bed looked nothing like her best friend. Her best friend was sarcastic and she could hardly stay still for too long.

"Stupid Ina." She said. The guys looked at her surprised at her comment.

"Hey, Haya? You okay?" asked Souta. Haya shook her head.

"I'm not okay! My best friend almost died! How do you think I feel? This never would've happened if she had listened to us! She was being fucken stupid!"

"You know I can heard you, you stupid redhead." Everyone turned to look at Ina, who was struggling to sit up. Kohaku quickly rushed to her and helped her sit up on her bed.

Ina looked around the room. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Hospital. You collapsed at Kikyo's house." Answered Haya ,wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"Why did I collapse?" she asked slowly looking around the room. Her eyesight seemed slightly blurred.

"The bottle you kicked out of Kaoru's hand broke and the chemical mixed with another chemical in the air. Both of those cause an allergic reaction within you and you collapse due to lack of air." The teens turned to look at Sango who was walking into the room. She held in her hand a flashlight and she held to Ina's eyes. She shined it into Ina's eye and then went to go write something down on the clip board at the edge of the bed. Ina then looked down at her hand that was enveloped in Kohaku's hand. Suddenly she noticed that her nails were short like when she was human.

'Wait…' she thought. She looked at Kosuke and noticed her reflection in mirror in the bathroom past him. She suddenly felt the blood drained from her face. "Why am I still human?" she asked out loud. She noticed the uncomfortable stares she received from her friends and family.

Sango gave her sad eyes and said, "We have to revert you back to your human because the chemicals were attacking the demon within you."

"And how long until I change back?" she asked her voice shaking.

"You won't. I'm sorry Ina, but if you were to go back to your demon form you would die."

"So I'll be a human forever?" she could feel her heart breaking. Sango nodded slowly and watched as Ina took a deep breath and let out a loud scream. She covered her ears and watched as Kosuke ducked as Ina threw something at him.

Ina looked up as Inuyasha ran into the room. "I hate you!" she yelled at him. "Why'd you let them do this to me?" Kagome walked in and ducked as the bed remote flew at her.

"Ina Noriko Takahashi! Stop this now!" Ina's eyes grew big as she calmed down. Sango walked to the door. "Everyone but the Takahashis' leave now." She ordered. Everyone nodded and left the room.

"Ina." Ina turned to her father. His eyes were pleading at her. "I'm sorry. This was a hard choice for your mother and I, but we did it because we couldn't bear to lose you, Ina please understand."

Kagome walked up to her daughter and held her hand. "Ina, I know this hurts but please understand, your father and I care very much about you. This was for your own good. We're both sorry."

"I'm going to kill Kinky-ho! This is all her fault!" Ina growled. Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled.

"Go ahead honey." Answered Inuyasha. Ina looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea." Ina smiled.

"Does that mean you and mom are getting back together?" both twins asked in unison, their eyes filled with hope.

Inuyasha shrugged. "That's on your mother." Kagome's eyebrow rose.

"You're funny, Inuyasha. If you think I'm getting back together with you like that, you're crazy."

He shrugged. "Hey I didn't hear you complaining when we were kissing." Kagome's face grew red. She spun on her heel and headed towards the door. "If you think that's gonna work you're wrong. It's gonna take a hell of a lot more dates and shopping trips then it did back then when we were dating!" and with that she walked out of the door.

Inuyasha and the twins stared at the door before the twins burst out laughing. "Dad, you're screwed. She's gonna max out your card." Said Kosuke. Ina laughed forgetting the fact that she was no longer going to go back to her demon form. But somehow it didn't matter anymore, her parents were getting back together and she knew Kohaku would still love her.

-x-x-x-

Kaoru walked down the hospital hallway looking for anyone she might know. She hadn't been able to stop crying since she had seen her reflection. She was human and Sango had told her that she would never be a full-demon ever again. She wiped the tears from her face. She knew that she would be kicked out of her clan now. Her father didn't like humans and her mother would have no choice but to oblige to her father, the leader. It's not like she changed that much on the outside; she still had her black hair and clear blue eyes. The only things that changed were that she no longer had her diamond and her canines. Suddenly she saw both her father and mother walking towards her. They had their heads together and were deep in talk. Her mother looked up and stopped.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she asked in a pleading voice.

Her father turned to her and glared at her. "Do not address me as your father, Kaoru."

Kaoru felt a lump in her throat. "But-" she started.

He held her hand up. "Your stupidity is the reason you are the way you are right now. I understand that you will no longer be a full-demon again?" She nodded slowly.

He scoffed. "You stupid girl!" he walked up to her and slapped her. She fell down but she never touched the ground. She looked up and saw Souta holding her. 'Souta?' He helped her stand up. She looked at her father and saw his eyes full of anger.

"Papa, I'm sorry!" She felt the tears fall from her eyes and she noticed that Souta didn't let go of her. He was glaring at her father.

"They gave you a special shot turn to you human correct?" he asked her his eyes never wavering from Souta's.

Kaoru nodded. "If we give permission they will reverse the effects, correct?" she nodded slowly again.

"But Papa-"

"DO NOT ADDRESS ME AS YOUR FATHER!" he roared. She felt Souta's arms tighten around her.

"If they give me the shot, I'll die!" she responded, her voice shaking badly and tears falling down her face.

Her father scowled. "If you want to be part of the clan you will take the shot!"

"But I'll die!" she screamed, looking at her mother with pleading eyes. Her mother looked away.

"I'd rather you dead and full-demon than alive and human! Either you'll take the shot or you are no longer part of the Motomiya clan!" Kaoru suddenly couldn't stand. She was grateful that Souta was holding onto her or else she'd fall to the ground.

"You'd do that to your own daughter?" asked Souta, his voice menacing. Motomiya glared at Souta.

"You dare address me, stupid human?" he asked his voice low and deadly.

"Yes, I dare." Motomiya pulled back his fist and punched Souta, knocking the air out of him and making him drop Kaoru. Souta flew back and hit the wall twenty feet away. Kaoru quickly stood and ran to him. She held his face in her hands and he was unconscious. Motomiya walked towards them and he growled. "What do you choose, Kaoru?" She looked up at him and glared. She was furious that he had hurt Souta just for speaking on her behalf. "I choose to no longer be part of the Motomiya clan!" she yelled. Motomiya's face grew red and held up his fist. Kaoru closed her eyes and hugged Souta so he wouldn't get her, but the punch never came. She opened her eyes and saw Kagome pointing a bow and arrow at her father.

"Leave my hospital now. Don't even think of laying a hand on either of the two kids." She said, her voice quiet and deadly. When he made no indication of moving Kagome pulled the arrow further back. "I'm warning you, leave now or I'll shoot." Motomiya put his fist down and turned around and headed down the hall. Kaoru's mother looked back once and closed her eyes before following her husband out.

Once Kagome was sure that they were gone, she turned to Souta and Kaoru. Kaoru had Souta's head in her lap. Kagome smiled.

"He's an idiot isn't he?" she asked. Kaoru looked up at her.

"Don't you hate me?" she asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Whatever for?"

"Because of all the problems I've caused and because now Ina's human and cause I help Kikyo and-" Kagome held up her hand.

"I don't hate you and with all honesty it doesn't matter what connection you had with Kikyo because with a father like that, I wouldn't be surprised at what you did. I'm sure you did it to try and get approval from him correct right?" Kaoru nodded.

"I don't know what to do anymore though. I hate Kikyo! And now I have nowhere to go…" she let her sentence drift. Kagome waved her hand.

"I can help you with that. For now let's focus on getting care for this idiot brother of mine." Kaoru nodded and helped Kagome lift up Souta.

Once they found a room for him Kagome laid him on the bed and left the room to look for Sango. Kaoru sat next to Souta's bed and held his hand.

"Thanks Souta, for standing up for me." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." Kaoru jumped up and looked at him. He had his hand on his head.

"Shit, he can definitely punch." Kaoru giggled. Souta moved his hands and sat up.

"I can't believe he said that he rather you dead and demon then alive and human. Is he really always like that?" he asked. Kaoru bit her lip and nodded.

"That's because he's the leader of the clan. Me being human is a disgrace to him and the clan and he couldn't have that. And if I were demon and dead at least he would still have pride. That's all he cares about… His pride. Maybe I should've taken the shot then-"

Suddenly she felt Souta's hand under her chin. He moved her face up so she'd look at him.

"Don't. You have no reason to want to save your father's stupid pride, especially if he would prefer you dead than alive." Kaoru felt the tears fall from her eyes.

'Thank you Souta.'

He wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her. "Y'know Ina's probably gonna be mad at me when she finds out I help you…" Kaoru's eyes grew big.

"Oh god, is she human too?"

Souta nodded. "I'm sure she's gonna be mad at you, but since you're human now too, she won't be as mad. But she will mad that you tried to take Kohaku away from her."

Kaoru shook her head. "I'll be sure to say I'm sorry when I see her, but I still feel bad." She chuckled. "She can have Kohaku, he may be cute but who knows maybe I'll find another guy who's even cuter and single…" She gave Souta a smiled and he looked away blushing. She noticed his reddening face and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Suddenly she noticed how cute Souta really was and how nice his eyes were. They were darker than Kohaku's but had a mischievous glint in them. She felt the blush on her face and was about to say something when the room door flew open.

"Souta!" Haya, Kosuke, Kohaku, and Ina ran into the room but stopped when they saw how close and red Souta and Kaoru were.

Kohaku smirked. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked. Ina elbowed him in the stomach.

Kaoru and Ina stared at each other and Kaoru walked towards Ina. She stopped a foot away from her. "I'm sorry for what've I've done, Ina Takahashi." Kaoru expected Ina to yell at her but instead Ina smiled.

"S'ok, we both learned our lessons I'm sure." Kaoru looked at Ina with disbelief and Ina laughed. "Just don't try to steal my man again and we're even, okay?" Kaoru nodded.

"Wouldn't even think about, Takahashi." Ina nodded and Kohaku walked over to Souta. "So Souta, what happened to I'm going to get some coffee?" Souta shrugged and climbed out of bed and grabbed his chest.

"Shit, it still hurts." He groaned. Kohaku shook his head.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Souta flipped him off.

-x-x-x-

Kagome walked down the hallway and looked around for Inuyasha and was about to call him when she saw Kikyo coming out of a room. She saw Kagome and glared.

Kagome walked towards her and said, "I'm surprised you haven't left yet."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Shut it, Higurashi."

Kagome smirked. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't you hear? It's Takahashi. And it always will be."

"You stupid bitch. This is all your fault! If it you had gotten out of the way that night, it would've me who had gotten pregnant!"

-x-x-x-

Yea, I know I'm late in updating but I had a lot of things going on, after all it's my senior year and I do have to go all out for it! So I'm sorry! The final chapter is next! Wonder what'll happen? Review and you'll get the chappie by hopefully next Sunday! :D

Thanks to the following awesome reviewers! :D

AngelNguyen1: hope I didn't disappoint you!

Inukag4eva2282: She's not dead! And she has a new friend!

Season Of Magic: Sorry the drama's gonna have to wait til the next chappie!

Xvelett: hopefully this chappie drowned out the sadness!

Happyclause16: I'm glad you loved it! :D

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX: I hope you enjoyed this chappie! And thank you for understanding!

JasmineLoves2800: Thanks Chica!

Chocolatesundae: She'll get her butt-kicked in the next chappie!

Saxxiaz97: Lol Thanks! I hope you liked this chappie too!

Nii-dono: I cried when Hughes died… it was so sad! I got really mad when they killed him off! I hate cliffy's but I enjoy writing them… does that even make sense? XD

Dead-Phsyco: I updated! I'm so sure about death though… ;) we'll see kk?

Happykitten1998: Did this chappie answer your question? And cute name!

Kanda-98: Don't worry that last chappie will make you happy I promise!

Alerts:

Xvelett

Sailor Peach

Dead-Phsyco

CupofTeaforAliceandHatter

Micky94

Happykitten1998

Faves:

Micky94

libraboy


	12. I promise and a surprise!

Here's the final Chapter of Christmas Miracle! I hope you enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own… yet :D

-x-x-x-

Kagome's eyes widen at Kikyo. She walked closer to Kikyo until they were at least a foot away from each other.

"You were the one who got Inuyasha drunk?" she asked in disbelief. "Do you know what damage you could've done to his health?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I did. Nothing would've happened to him. He was supposed to be with me. But no! That stupid idiot kept whining about his stupid Kagome and how much he regretted not treating you better! You didn't deserve him!" Kagome glared at her.

"What makes you think you deserve him? What makes you think that you're better than me?" she asked in a dangerously lower whisper.

"I actually loved him! I would do anything for him! We were fine and doing great until your skanky ass came in! You stole him away from me!"

"I'm the skank? You're the one who cheated on him and broke his heart! How could you even do that to him? What did he do to you? I never intended to as you put it, 'steal' him away from you, he came after me. He fell in love with me first."

"That's a lie! You use those stupid potions you created in our priestess classes to get him!"

Kagome scoffed. "Don't make me laugh Kikyo! Don't confuse yourself with me. You really disappoint me, Kikyo."

"And you disappoint me. Really, Kagome, we used to be friends. What changed? Oh, right you stole the man I love from me. It's only natural that I try and get him back isn't it?"

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "Really, Kikyo? You'd go as far as to try and destroy my family just so you can get a guy that doesn't even love you? It's been over twenty years, Kikyo. Inuyasha has moved on! He has three kids and a wife who, by the way, loves him as much as the day they met. Our feelings for each other will never change, why are you trying so hard to change it what's obviously isn't going to go your way? Haven't you done enough damage?" She asked.

Kikyo shook her head. "I'll never give up. Not until I have Inuyasha again."

"What are you stupid, Kikyo? You got Kaoru kicked out of her family! You put my kids through hell and back by taking away their father from them! I can forgive you for messing with me and all the useless drama you put me through, but I will never forgive you for what you put my children through!"

Kikyo glared and lifted her hand to slap Kagome when her arm was grabbed by someone else.

"Don't even think of laying a hand on my mom." Kikyo glared at Kosuke. She wrenched her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me, you stupid-"

"Hey! No one's allowed to call Kosuke stupid except me." Kikyo's eye narrowed at Ina.

"Shut your mouth. You're just as disgusting as your mother!" Ina looked at her mother and then back at Kikyo and shrugged.

"I'll consider that a compliment since at least my mom got your man and kept him for over twenty years and you couldn't even get him unless he was drunk. Given my dad's an idiot, but he's not that much of an idiot to fall for you when he's sober."

"Ina Takahashi, you're just like your mother." Ina smiled at the voice as Kikyo's face paled.

Kagome felt arms circle her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"Inuyasha." Said Kikyo.

Inuyasha smiled at her as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"I'm sorry. But I love Kagome and my kids with her. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway, but I'm not ever leaving Kagome again." Kikyo looked at him. She could feel her heart break and then nothing. Nothing at all. She straightened up and gave the Takahashis' one last glare before turning around.

"We'll see Inuyasha. I have work to get done." And with that she left.

"I don't like the way she said that." Ina scowled as she agreed with her older brother.

Ina turned to her parents who were looking at each other smiling. "Does that mean we're spending Christmas together?" Both her parents looked at her surprised and gave their twins smiles.

"We wouldn't want it any other way."

-x-x-x-

Izayoi jumped down the stairs two steps at a time. She skipped into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast nook. In the kitchen her mother and her older sister were running back and forth mixing soups on the stove and pulling cookies out of the oven. Ina put the gingerbread cookies on a Christmas plate and smiled as she saw her little sister watching them running around in the kitchen.

Ina took a cookie off the plate, blew on it to cool it down, and handed it to her little sister. Izayoi squealed as she bit into the cookie.

Kosuke and Inuyasha walked into carrying several bags of groceries. "Okay, we got everything you asked for." Said Kosuke as he put the groceries on the kitchen table.

"Thanks." Ina and Kagome replied in unison as the continued to go back and forth in the kitchen.

Kosuke sweatdropped. "You two take things to seriously during Christmas."

Hearing his words, Kagome and Ina glared at Kosuke. Inuyasha put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Kosuke, be wise and shut up. Unless you want to be killed." Kosuke gulped and nodded quickly at his father's words as Ina was holding a knife in her hand, that he knew she wouldn't hesitate to throw at him.

Kosuke walked into the living room and heard the front door open and a couple seconds later, "SEXY SOUTA IS HERE!"

Kosuke rolled his eyes as he heard his sister's response. "DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"IT'S CALLED INCEST!"

Kagome let out a laugh as she saw Souta and Kaoru walk into the kitchen holding hands. They both sat in the breakfast nook. Souta reached for a gingerbread cookie but Ina slapped his hand away.

"Hey! Respect your elders!"

"You're not even that old!" The two started bickering and Kagome turned her attention to Kaoru who watched Ina and Souta bicker with amusement.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru turned to her.

"Yes?"

"How are the Yamadas?"

Kaoru smiled at her. "They're so nice, they didn't even mind that I kept my last name. Thank you so much for helping, Takahashi-san!" Kagome waved it off.

"Call me Kagome, and I'm glad."

"I hope you don't mind me coming here though. It was Souta's idea."

"Hun, I don't mind at all. The more the merrier. But can you do me a little favor?"

Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "Sure." Kagome smile grew wider.

"Keep my little brother out of trouble please?" Kaoru laughed.

"I promise."

-x-x-x-

"Kohaku, you fucken jackass!" Souta kicked Kohaku in the back of his head.

"Don't blame me! You're the damn idiot!" Kohaku yelled back.

"Both of you are idiots! Pay attention!" yelled Kosuke.

The boys were playing an online game in the Takahashi's game room while Kaoru, Haya, and Ina sat on the floor near the corner of the room chatting and laughing.

"So the Yamada's are going on a trip in January and they told me to invite my closest friends." Said Kaoru.

"Who you inviting?" asked Haya hugging a pillow.

"Well I was hoping you guys would like to come. My other supposed friends left since I'm no longer demon…"

"We'll be more than happy to join you!" exclaimed Ina.

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks Ina. I'm sorry about everything I did though."

Ina waved it off. "As long as Kohaku still loves me, I'm fine." She looked towards Kohaku who was arguing with Souta and Kosuke.

"Right, Kohaku?" Kohaku looked at her.

"Huh?" Ina turned back to Kaoru and Haya.

"Exactly my point." Kohaku looked at Ina then went back to arguing with Kosuke and Souta.

"Do you guys get together here every year?" asked Kaoru.

Haya and Ina shook their heads. "No, it was our turn this year. Next year, we're hanging out at Haya's house."

Kaoru nodded and giggled. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had…" she looked over at Souta, who noticed her looking at him and sent her a wink. Kaoru quickly looked away blushing. Haya and Ina giggled.

"We're glad." They replied in unison.

The girls stood up and walked up the stairs with the boys close behind.

"Hey, Kaoru." Kaoru looked at Souta and walk towards him. The others had already left.

"Yea?" Souta smiled and leaned forward and gave her a kiss. After several seconds he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." Kaoru felt herself blush. She giggled as she returned the kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Souta."

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS DONE, YET? I DON'T WANT ANY LITTLE COUSINS YET, Y'KNO!" Souta groaned. "Leave it to Ina to ruin the moment…" he mumbled as they walked towards the living room holding hands. Everyone was already sitting around the tree waiting for them.

"So who wants to open the first present?" asked Inuyasha with his arm around Kagome.

"I do!" all the little kids yelled in unison.

The adults laughed and nodded to let them know to go right ahead.

The teens grabbed their gifts and headed back to the game room to start opening them.

Ina handed Haya and Kaoru their presents. "You guys better like them." She warned.

Haya rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea." The girls opened their gifts and found handmade scarves for them.

"It's lovely, thank you, Ina." Said Kaoru.

Haya rolled her eyes again. "Don't lie to her-" Ina threw a pillow at Haya.

"Go to hell, bitch."

"Correction, you're the bitch." Souta leaned over to Kaoru and whispered, "Don't worry they always fight like this." Kaoru nodded as she and Souta exchanged gifts.

Ina sat next to Kohaku and handed him his present. Kohaku smiled warmly at her and gave her a kiss. "I hope you have a gift for me, Kohaku." Kohaku feigned hurt.

"Is my love not enough?" he asked.

"Nope." She stated bluntly.

Kohaku let out a small laugh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and said, "It's a promise ring." Ina's eyes widen.

"Do you accept it?" he asked.

Ina rapidly nodded her head as Kohaku took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. Ina looked at the ring. It was a ruby shaped like a heart with several small white diamonds leading up to it.

She looked at Kohaku and gave him a kiss which Kohaku happily returned. He put his arms around her waist and brought her closer. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly they heard a loud yell and a loud thump. They pulled apart and looked towards the stair case. They heard a stampede of footsteps. Izayoi jumped the last two steps and looked at her two older siblings with gleaming eyes.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" she exclaimed. Ina and Kosuke shot up and looked at their little sister.

"What?" they yelled.

-x-x-x-

Sooo… this is the final chapter of Christmas miracle… What'cha think? ;) lol don't worry I won't leave my amazing readers hanging with this cliffy! :D But keep an eye out for Christmas Miracle's sequel which should be posted later this week, if you guys like! But tell what do you think about this chapter?

Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! :D

Inukag4eva2282: I have finally come up with the perfect plan to kidnap DiNozzo! :D

Season Of Magic: Did the final chapter make the wait worth it?

Imaginationpuppy18: I apologize for taking so long! ^_^' but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Chocolatesundae: ;D yes Souta and Kaoru! What'cha think?

Saxxiaz97: Did u enjoy this chapter?

XxGoddess-Of-LovexX: I'm sooo sorry I took sooo long! D: but I hope you like this chapter! :D

SweetHunniiBunnii: Awww, your penname cute! :D and thank you!

AngelNguyen1: XD I graduated finally! And tripped several times but hey I made it and that's what counts right? :D

Evil-chica's-4-life: Thanks to your message I got outta my writers block! So Thank you very much! :D


End file.
